Hidden Behind the Scenes
by Joi of my life
Summary: In my stories, which are rated T, the sex scenes are cut off. So here are the extended versions. This will have all of the sex scenes from all of my Shake It Up! Fan fiction stories. Fang It Up! and Remember Me? sex scenes are posted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I ran from his window and went back to my room. My cheeks were covered with tears. I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed while hugging my legs. I can't believe he would do this to me. After all that we went through. I felt the bracelet he gave me. I took it off and put it on my nightstand. I closed and locked my window. I laid in my bed with my back to it. I tried to go to sleep, but sleeping with a broken heart is horrible.

The next day…

I got up earlier than usual so I could avoid Ty. I was walking to school when I saw him behind me. "Hey Raven. Why you going to school so early?" Instead of slowing down, I shook my head and walked faster until he stopped me. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"What did I do to you?"

"I saw you and Tinka yesterday! Does that answer your question?" I screamed. Ty's eyes widened at this.

"Raven, I didn't mean for that to happen-,"

"Save it." Then I started walking then I faced him again. "Oh I forgot to give you this." Then I handed him the bracelet. I turned around and never looked back.

TPOV

I broke a promise to myself. I let her go. But this time I think I won't get her back. I sighed. All I could do was give her time. I continued my walk to school.

NPOV (No one's)

Three days had passed and Raven still wouldn't say a word to him. Ty tried to make her understand, but she was hurt and couldn't talk to him. At least tomorrow was Friday. She could think about it.

The next day…

TPOV

I composed a plan. The principal of their school was friends with my mom. So at the end of the day, he would tell Raven how he felt on the speakers at the end of the day. He walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Ty."

"Hey Principal Crothers's. Can I ask you a favor?"

RPOV

I was packing up my things in my locker when I heard Ty's voice come on the speakers.

"Hey Bulldogs! It's your boy Ty. Look I have one announcement to say. And it's for you Raven." My eyes were locked on the speakers.

"I love you Raven. I fell so hard for you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I don't deserve you. You're perfect. I would have to be a fool to not love you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I just hope you can forgive me. And remember I will always be there for you." I now realized I was holding my breath and I was crying tears of joy. I looked at everyone's eyes and they told me to go. So I slammed my locker and left.

My classes are on the other side of school. So I had to run longer. I finally reached the apartments. I saw Ty climbing the stairs. I then realized it was pouring. I walked up and said, "Ty."

He turned around and we both looked at each other. He took one step towards me and said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Then I step up to him and kissed him passionately. I returned the favor. I put my arms securely around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then Ty picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom. He lay me down gently on his bed and I knew it was time. He ran his fingers gently threw my wet curls and looked at me questionably.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ty asked. I nodded. I slid of my shirt and Ty's and dropped into a pile on the floor. I slid off my jeans, which were clinging to my damp legs. I started to unbutton Ty's jeans and successfully yanked them off. Ty slid down the bra straps and undid the hook. He came down and gave me a deep kiss. I felt his warm hands graze my thigh and pull down my panties.

I shuddered at his touch. I stared longingly at his boxers and carefully slid the down. That was when my breathing was dangerously unstable. He climbed on top of me, careful not to crush me and I felt something hard.

"I don't want to hurt you. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I love you Ty. I'm absolutely ready."

He positioned himself and I felt as his member entered me, breaking my barrier. I screamed into his neck until he settled into me and then I gave him a slight nod meaning he could continue. He was going slowly, but the thought of having his hard dick inside of me already did wonders on my mind. I moaned as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Faster," I whispered, and then placed his hands behind my head and went deeper. I gripped onto his shoulder and gasped out in pleasure. I whimpered as his wet hands caressed my breast at an attempt to calm me down.

He secured his hands on my slender waist and brought me closer to him. My shattered breath echoed in the empty building. With one forceful thrust that made me scream his name, he pulled out of me and turned us so that I was straddling him. I picked myself up and dropped hard onto him which made us both gasp out and groan. His hands roamed my body as I lifted up and dropped back down.

I threw my head back with each thrust and grasped the headboard. His hands went up and down my body as he groaned loudly. I picked up the pace to satisfy my need for him. I gripped the headboard tightly, but it provided me with little help. He began to move his hips and meet with me half way and gasped out in pleasure. He brought his sweaty hands to my thighs as they lightly fingered me.

Ty slid his hands on my waist and thrust me deeply into him. I let out a high pitched groan and gave the headboard one last grip before it became useless.

He pulled out one last time. We were panting and he pulled the blanket over us. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He took out the bracelet and put it on my wrist. "This belongs here. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Later that day…

TPOV

I woke up and felt someone's breath on my chest. I looked down to see Raven. I smiled at her. I remembered everything that happened just a few hours. Then I saw her flutter her eyes open and lift her head. She looked at me and relaxed. "Hi Ty," she said while smiling.

"Looks like I put someone in a good mood," I teased. She laughed softly and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just a little sore." She moved her hands to my neck and kissed me again. I gripped her waist and turned us over so she was under me. I ran a hand on her thigh and the other on her back. She wrapped her long legs around me. I lifted her up and now she was as close as possible.

I rolled us over so she was on top of me and lifted her up and slowly pulled her down. She screamed the whole time. It was a good thing the building was on vacation or they could hear her. I waited patiently for her to calm down, and then I grabbed her arms as she dropped herself on me. I groaned at her tightness. We were made for each other and we belonged to one another. The whole week, we were inseperatable and we had sex where ever we could. That meant on the couch, in the kitchen, and in the bathroom.

On the last day, our last time having sex that day, I pulled out of her and put her under the cover. I lay next to her and said, "Our last day, huh?" She nodded.

"I wish it could last longer, but I'm too sore." I nodded in agreement and wrapped her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and heard her whisper, "I love you so much Ty."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

Ty and I walked into his condo and collapsed on the couch. I set my bag down and said, "LA is amazing."

He said, "I know. I should have come here a lot more often."

I was walking past him when he grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. He kissed me and started leading me to the bedroom. I broke the kiss and said, "You have to be at the studio at 7."

He started kissing my neck and pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll be okay." I rolled my eyes and pulled of my jacket and shirt. He unbuttoned my pants and helped us undress. I stepped in and the hot water relaxed me. I washed myself and looked at Ty. He grabbed by butt and pulled me close to him.

I gasped and wrapped my caramel legs around him. His hand lingered on my back and I ran my wet fingers through his curly hair. I grinned a little as I kissed his steamy lips and felt at bliss. I whimpered slightly as he pushed inside of me and settled into me. He slightly sucked on my neck as he started to pump inside of me. He laid my head against the tile and watched as my wet body moved up and down. I grasped his shoulders and squeezed a little to help me.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I moaned. He stopped working on my neck and went in deeper, making me groan in ecstasy. He pulled out and shut off the water. He carried me to the bed without breaking our everlasting kiss and we seemed to get lost in the sheets as he went into me again. My breathing was shattered and I melted into his strong arms.

He flipped me over and put his head near my ear, breathing heavily. I moaned as he entered again and gripped onto the frame of the bed and had a dazed look on my face. "Ty go as deep as you can," I panted. I knew Ty had a smirk on his lips and thrust deep inside of me. The passion from the both of us turned up the heat in the room and the moisture from the shower mixed with a thin layer of sweat.

"You have no idea how tight you are," Ty said in between thrusts. The silent street we now lived on was silent and the only things I could hear were pants and moans and the faint sound of the bed creaking. Then he got so deep and gripped the frame and chanted his name over and over again. Then I let out one last moan as I let go the warm sticky cum wanting to flow out.

I was in his covers and I wrapped my arms around his warm body. "We really should get some sleep," I whispered. Ty looked at me and nodded.

The next morning…

I woke up and felt for Ty, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and found the California sunshine hurting my eyes. I wrapped the blanket around me and saw my cell phone vibrate. I looked to see it was from my mom, she was asking if I was okay. I told her everything was perfect. I slowly got out of bed and went to make breakfast. I finished telling the movie producer where we should meet up.

I missed Ty a lot today, but was happy for him. I was lazy today. All I did was watch T.V. When it started getting dark, I took a slow shower and climbed into bed with only my bra and shorts on. I was planning on going to sleep, but I couldn't.

Ty came an hour later. He changed and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Are you awake?" I nodded my head. "You can't sleep?" I shook my head. He kissed me softly and said, "When are you going to meet up with your movie producer?"

"Tomorrow. We're gonna discuss the role." He caressed my bra and smirked.

"You know, my day has been exhausting. I really need something to relax," he whispered. I moaned at his soft and gentle touch. He kissed my neck and slid his hands around my back and undid the hook and threw the article of clothing to the side. His kisses trailed downward from my neck to my chest to my stomach. I gripped the sheets as my shorts and panties were stripped off.

I shuddered as I felt Ty's hot kisses at my opening. He kissed it as if he were kissing me, passionately and hungrily. I moaned as licked and licked and I gripped the sheets, knowing I was close. Then I gasped as his tongue went inside of me, hitting all the right places. "Oh god right there," I moaned as my toes curled and my back arched. He then left and kissed my lips.

"You taste so good," he murmured. Then he smirked as he entered me and he kissed my neck while caressing my breasts. This definitely made up for not having him today, I thought as he thrust into me. He hovered my body and was supported with his hands that were on either side of my head. He looked into my eyes as he gritted his teeth and thrust in deeper while clenching his hands.

Then he placed both of his hands on my slender waist and went deep inside my wet core. My hands made their way to Ty's back and I arched my back and gripped his back tightly. "You have no idea how much I missed you," I moaned. Then I received a few deep, hard thrusts that quiet me down and made me cum with Ty following after.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters," he breathed out as he collapsed next to me and engulfed me in his arms.

6 months later…

It's almost Ty and I's four year anniversary. Ty is gonna release his new album in a month and I finished shooting my movie. My role wasn't the lead, but I was still happy about it. I was at a restaurant waiting for Ty. He said he meet up with me.

15 minutes later…

Okay, he's late, but he'll be here soon.

30 minutes later…

Maybe he is stuck in traffic. But I'm sure he will be here.

1 hour later…

Okay, he's not coming. I went inside my car and checked my text messages. None. I felt tears prickle my eyes. I know I'm being a big baby about this, but I can't help my emotions. I started the car and drove to our condo. I undressed and pulled on shorts and a bra. I laid my head on my pillow and sobbed into it.

I get it when you are held up in traffic, but when you don't at least text them, it hurts. I opened my laptop and saw a picture sent to me. I opened it and saw Ty and a girl I didn't know. She was kissing him on the cheek and he didn't push her away. I saw the background and knew it was a club.

I shut the laptop and curled up. I know he was having fun, but can you have so much fun that you forget that you have a girlfriend? Then I heard footsteps downstairs. I put my head in the pillow. I heard the door open. I felt Ty come to my side of the bed and say, "Are you okay?"

I lifted my head and he could see the anger in my eyes. I pushed him away and grabbed shoes, a jacket, and a shirt. "What is wrong with you?" I yanked on the shoes and the shirt. I was about to leave the door when I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. But do you want me to feel great that you forgot our four year anniversary?" now his eyes were regretful, "Am I supposed to be okay when you stood me up for over an hour? And I really should feel happy that you went to a club and a girl kissed you?" I said with my voice cracking at the end. Ty looked sorry, but it didn't matter. "I sorry if I'm not happy about that." Then I slammed the door shut.

I went into my car and drove to a hotel. I flopped on the bed and cried my eyes out. I love Ty, enough to give myself to him. But I hate him right now. Scratch that, I don't like him right now. I love him too much and hate is a strong word. I fell asleep and was a mess. My eyes hurt when I woke up. I decide to stay for a few days and went back to the condo for more clothes, hoping Ty wasn't home. But he was.

I was debating on who looked worse, me or him. He was staring at the TV until he saw me. I looked at him and made my way upstairs. He followed me, but I tried to ignore him. In a raspy and tired voice Ty said, "Raven, we need to talk. You need to listen to me. And where were you? I was worried."

I had pulled out a bag and had stuffed some clothes in there. I looked him in the eye and said, "I don't want to talk to you."

He grabbed my hand and put his hands on my shoulders. I was looking at the ground when he said, "Raven, look at me." I did. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have let that happen. But I love you. It won't happen again. You don't know how much you mean to me. Can you forgive me?" he asked. "Please?"

He softly planted a kiss on my lips, but I still looked doubtful. He placed a finger under my chin and kissed me again. "Please?"

I finally found the words and said, "I forgive you. But I think staying at my hotel for the rest of the week is the best option." I saw Ty's face drop. "It's only for the rest of the week. I'll be back okay." I kissed him and finished filling up my bag and left.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

It has been a week since the day I left the condo. I was ready to come home. I packed up everything and drove home. When I got there, I went to my bedroom and changed and walked downstairs. I was kinda upset at Ty, but I love him so I'll give him a second chance. But he better not do that again. I went upstairs when it got dark. I fell asleep when I flopped on my bed.

A few hours later I heard Ty downstairs, but I was half asleep. I heard him come into the room and lay on bed. I woke up and lifted my head. I looked to see Ty staring at me. "Hi," I whispered softly.

"Hi," he said. I felt a little tense, but he said, "I'm sorry, Raven." I scooted over to him and said, "I know."

He softly kissed my lips and pushed me gently on the bed. He took off my shirt and shorts and said, "Do you want-," then I pulled him to me and slid off his shirt. I nodded and pulled down his pants.

"I am sure. I need you right now," I whispered. He looked at me and started to place passionate kisses along my jaw line and my neck. I slid off the remainder of my clothing. I held him close to my body and embraced him.

He then opened up my long legs awaiting my entrance. I gasped as he pushed in and I wrapped my legs around him leaving no gaps. He cupped my face in his hands and continued his strong, hard thrusts. It felt like I forgot everything and only knew moans.

"I missed you so much, "I gasped in between each thrust.

"You have no idea how miserable I have been without you," he breathed into my ear. He quickened his pace and lost control as I chanted broken versions of his name ending with a loud moan with the final thrust. Ty collapsed next to me, panting heavily. I closed my eyes in total bliss as he wrapped an arm around me, pressing his lips to my temple. "I love you," he murmured firmly. I slightly opened my eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

I was on my side and I looked out the window next to the bed. I really hoped everything would be okay.

The next month…

I was playing with the ring Ty gave me more than a year ago. We were about to go to our first awards show. Ty was nominated for an award for the best new artist. Ty squeezed my hand, meaning he was nervous. I looked at him and kissed his cheek, "Everything will be alright." Then the nominees were called.

"And the winner for best new artists is… TY BLUE!" Ty stood up beaming and I stood up too. I kissed him and let him go.

When he got up he took the award proudly. I was so happy for him.

At the after party…

We were on the couch of the after party. He kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked.

"It's for being there for me." I felt like I was on top of the world. Then Ty stood up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." I nodded and he left. He was gone for over 5 minutes and was started to get curious. I walked to the boys' bathroom door ad pressed my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything.

I slowly opened the door and saw a girl kissing Ty. I gasped and stepped back. Tears were streaming down my cheek. Ty came out and said, "Raven, wait." I didn't listen. I turned and ran out of there. I found a cab and told him to take me to my home. I paid him and went upstairs. I packed up my clothes and went online to buy a plane ticket to Chicago.

I wrote a note to Ty and left the bracelet and promise ring on it. I looked at the clock and took my car to the airport.

TPOV

I caught a cab to my condo as fast as I could. I arrived and saw the open laptop. I glanced at the screen and saw that Raven had purchased a ticket. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could. I didn't want this to happen. The girl just followed me into the bathroom and pushed me against the wall.

I got to the airport and ran to the plane that was going to Chicago. I saw brown hair and ran faster. They were going to start boarding the plane. "Raven!" She turned and stopped. I caught up to her. I grabbed her hand and said, "Please, don't go. I can't be without you."

She bit her lip and said, "I have to. I need to be away."

I grabbed her face gently and kissed her. "Please?"

She kissed back. "I love you Ty. But there is so much that a person can take before they break. I need to be alone for a while." She looked at the gate and slipped out of my hands. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she left and boarded the plane.

A week later…

I was waiting at the airport and watched as Raven's plane landed. I saw as she walked off and caught my eye. I stared at her and stepped towards her slowly. She did too. "Hi," I said. She did the same. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I led her out of the airport and drove her to the condo. We hardly said anything to each other.

When we got there, she went upstairs and took a shower. I was sitting on the bed as I looked at my phone. I was scrolling the pictures on it and saw how happy Raven was. She was depressed now and I caused it. I heard the door open. Raven was so beautiful. She had the towel wrapped securely around her. She changed and unpacked her clothes.

I didn't deserve her. When she walked past me, I grabbed her waist and put her on my lap. She looked at me confused and was tense. I sighed. I had to do this. "Raven, I need to talk to you for second."

"What is it Ty?" It was going to be hard to do this.

"I love you. But I think we should break up. I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I can't stop hurting you. I think we should be apart." I looked in her eyes and I regretted it. A tear dripped down her chin. She got up and leaned her head against the wall.

She wiped away her tears and packed up everything. She is not coming back this time. I tried to talk to her, but then she said, "Don't talk to me. How could you leave four years of our life like that? I love you Ty Blue, but I hate you and you're confusing me. What else are you going to do to make my heart break even more?" I decided to keep quiet.

She finished and called a cab. She was leaning against the door waiting and was still crying. I wanted to make it better. But I knew I could never make it better. But this was for the best. I can't keep hurting her. I had to let go, no matter how much it breaks my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

I woke up in the emergency room. I looked to my side to see Ty talking with the doctor. He saw me out of the corner of his eye. The doctor came to me and said, "Hi, how are you feeling?" I rubbed my head.

"I don't feel that great." She smiled sadly at me.

"Well you need to keep it easy for a few days. And be careful with your stomach. Other than that, I think this nice boy right here will be able to take care of you," she said.

I nodded and was left with Ty. "Thank you," I whispered. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I flinched a little, but tried to control myself.

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"I tried at least ten times. But he always finds me and brings me back." His eyes softened. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I nodded. I got out of the hospital bed and left. In his car I looked at Ty and asked," How did you find me?"

"I live there. I was going home when I saw you." I nodded. When we got there we got clothes for me. We went to the door next to my old house. I walked inside and looked around. I was lead to the bedroom and put my things down. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. After the shower, I felt a little better. Then I saw Ty shirtless on his bed. I tensed up a bit.

"Are you comfortable with me in here?" I nodded my head, trying hard not to stare at his abs. I lay down and stared at the wall. I knew Ty already went to sleep. I thought about tonight and how I was lucky to have Ty.

The next morning, I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I was half asleep. I finally woke up and tried to move. But I couldn't. I felt Ty wake up and move his arms. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I looked into his eyes the same I did at the coffee shop. I leaned in and kissed him softly. I pulled him close as he ran his hand through my hair. I ran my hands over his muscled arms and moaned. He broke the kiss and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, do you want to go out someplace?" I was a little disappointed. It's like he doesn't want to have sex with me.

"Yeah, okay sure," I said unethustiasiticly.

The next week…

I have tried to do it with Ty, but every time we lead up to it, he stops. Does he have a girlfriend? Or does he just not want to?

I finished my shower and changed. I walked into the bedroom and lay next to Ty. My stomach was feeling better and some of my bruises were completely gone. I turned to Ty and placed my hand on his arm and my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I kissed him softly. And he kissed back. My hand left his arm and ran across his chest. He turned to, so we were facing each other. He moved his hand to my ass and placed the other one on my back. We were finally going to do it. Then he stopped and said, "I can't do this."

He sat up and put his head in his hands. I sat up too, disappointed. "I don't get it Ty, why won't you have sex with me?" He looked up at me.

"Raven, the only reason why I broke up with you is because I was hurting you. I thought it was the right decision, but it wasn't. I'm tired of hurting you." My eyes softened. I crawled to Ty and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ty, you can't stop things from hurting me. But you can help put the pain away." I kissed his cheek and stood in front of him. I sat on his lap and made out with him. Then he lifted up my shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. He took off my bra and licked my breasts. I got off of his lap and lay on the bed and slid off the shorts and panties.

He stood up and slid off the rest of his clothing. I gaped at him. He was on top of me, waiting for entry. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and he slowly pushed inside of me. I gripped onto his arms as if it were for my dear life. The last person I had sex with was Ty. I loved the way Ty felt, how his large member rubbed and thrust into all the right places. When I did this with Ty, it wasn't just sex. It was making love and I could only do that with Ty.

He fit so perfectly inside of me and the last thing I wanted right now was to stop. He kissed my neck while still pumping into me hard and firm, but still lovingly. Ty looked into my eyes as I panted and we both gripped the sheets. His warm hands made their way to my waist as he thrust deeply in me. I gasped at how deep he could go now and this was so much better than the last time.

"Oh my god, Ty, right there," I murmured seductively in his ear. He licked his lips as the lust in his eyes grew stronger and he kept a fast steady pace as he thrust into me. I dug my nails into his back, not willing to let go. Ty was just so amazing and I needed him. I bit my lip as the passion was growing higher and higher. He then pulled out, but flipped us over so that I was straddling him.

I was satisfied as Ty lifted me up and dropped me down causing me to groan loudly. This is where Ty belonged and I need him right now. "God, you are so perfect," he whispered breathlessly was he continued his loving thrusts. I moaned as I arched my back as he went unbelievably deeper. Finally, I knew I was so close and I was going to reach my climax and he would too.

"You're gonna make me cum," he murmured. I made out a high pitched gasp as he thrust so deeply inside of me and I held my breath and finally yelled his name breathlessly. I had a dazed look in my eyes as Ty also came in me and finally pulled out. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you, "I whispered with a grin on my face. Ty looked down at me and whispered, I love you, too."

The next morning…

I woke up sore. I looked over at Ty. He was snoring lightly and I smiled at him. I fixed my hair and took a shower. I came back and glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. I went to his side of the bed and shook him lightly. He wouldn't move. Then he grabbed my waist and startled me and started tickling me.

I was crying and laughing. I tried to pry his hands away, but he was too strong. "Stop! You're making me cry!" I screamed. Then finally he stopped and I caught my breath. I playfully punched him in the arm and faked the pain. I loved this moment right here. I loved being with him. I loved him.

"I'm so glad that I found you again."

Later that day…

Ty had gone to the recording studio to meet with his manager. I decided to stop keeping inside and go outside. I needed to go to the store anyway. I stepped out and breathed in the crisp air. I was about to reach my car when I felt someone grab me. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered also.

I looked to see Jason with anger on his face. I grabbed my phone and dialed Ty's number. "Hey, what happened?" Ty asked concerned. I managed to get my mouth free for a few seconds.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. Then the phone was knocked from my hands and I was dragged into Jason's car. He shoved me in the back seat and drove off.

I was duct taped and tied with rope and brought to this old abandoned trailer. I hated the smell. I just wanted Ty to help me. Jason picked me up and took me inside. He slid off his jeans and boxers. My eyes widened and I screamed. I knew it was pointless, but I had to try. He undressed me and I cried through it all.

At the end, he sloppily dressed me back up and I had tears and bruises all over me. I closed my eyes and prayed that Ty would come back. Then I heard someone at the door and footsteps. It was a policeman and he carried me out of there. He placed me safely in the squad car and carefully pulled off the duct tape.

"Are you, okay?" I shook my head and told him about the abuse and the rape. Then he answered his walkie talkie and said, "Sit tight." He walked off and I saw him. Ty was searching for me and had started running towards me. I was starting to feel dizzy. He hugged me tightly and I silently sobbed into his shirt.

"I am so sorry I left you. This is all my fault." I knew he said more, but I slipped from consciousness too fast to hear. I heard distant yelling and sirens.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. The bright lights in the room hurt my eyes as I slowly opened them. I felt someone on the bed and looked down to see Ty. I gently placed a hand on the side of his face and his eyes fluttered open. He straightened his back and looked at me. His eyes looked into mine and he placed a hand on the side of my face. I flinched a bit at his touch, but tried my best to ignore it.

I smiled weakly and said, "Hi."

Ty smiled softly and said, "Hi." I leaned in gently and kissed his warm lips. We pulled apart and Ty rested his head against mine. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt better. I felt so weak and vulnerable and then in his arms, I felt safe and stronger. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I allowed a few tears to drip down. He ran his fingers through my hair and soothed me. "I'll never let that happen again."

I sat up and wiped away the tears. Ty took my hand and squeezed a little. I knew everything would be alright, but I just needed to cry. Ty's fingers brushed softly against my face and he brought me closer to him. "I feel so ashamed," I whispered. Ty looked at me.

"It's not your fault. And Jason won't ever hurt you again. I swear. And this doesn't change the way I feel about you," he said. I lay my head on his chest and just rested there.

"Do you promise to love me no matter what?" I asked. Ty didn't need to say anything. He just simply kissed my lips.

When I woke up the next morning, the lights blinded me and I sat up. I heard the nurse open the door and she took one look at Ty and me and asked, "You didn't do anything, did you?" I looked down and saw why she asked.

My hair and my hospital gown looked messed up. Ty was lying beside me and we were under the covers so you couldn't see the lower half of our bodies. Our feet stuck out from under the blanket and our legs were tangled together. I shook my head no, but the nurse seemed unconvinced. "I just came to tell you that you can leave anytime today if you think you're ready."

"Thank you. I'll leave in two hours then. If I can get my boyfriend awake."

I shook Ty awake. He sat up. "The nurse said that I can leave today," I said softly. He nodded and got out of the bed. I changed into my regular clothes and soon was released from the hospital. When we drove back to Ty's, I was silent.

When we got there, I lay on the couch and curled up. Ty lay with me and rested his hands on my thigh. His hands brushed gently and my breathing quickened. I love Ty, but I can't, not right now. I sat up and he stared at me." I love you Ty, more than you think. But I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see him." He put my face in both of his hands and I hung onto his wrists.

"I won't force you into something your uncomfortable with. I know you went through a lot. We just have to take things one step at a time, okay?" I nodded my head and I blinked back tears. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed on to him tightly. I looked deep into his brown eyes and leaned in. I didn't kiss him, but I could feel his hot breath on my cold skin and our foreheads touched.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you too," he said as he nuzzled my nose. Slowly he filled in the gap between us. He brought me closer to him and brought his hand back to my thighs. I allowed a soft moan to come out of my mouth and place a hand on his toned chest. He slowly picked me up bridal style and kicked open and closed our bedroom door. He laid me on the bed and placed his hands on either side of my head.

He breathed heavily and touched all the right places. I fumbled with the hem of Ty's shirt and broke our hazed kiss so that I could yank it off. Ty grabbed my back and lifted me up slowly so I was sitting up. I pulled off my T-shirt and shorts pushed Ty down so now I was on top. His hands trailed from my thighs all the way up to my breasts. I felt a weight lift off my chest as my black lacey bra was removed and came in contact with Ty's passionate hands.

I moaned into his kisses as he caressed my breast. His kisses trailed from my jaw line to my neck and soon reached my chest. His tongue swirled as he licked my hard nipple. I grasped his sheets and arched my back. He took his other hand and my breathing became shattered as they reached my thighs. He kissed my stomach and my legs and finally reached my entrance. He kissed me as if he was kissing my lips with so much lust.

I moaned out Ty's name tightened my grasp. I shuddered as his wet tongue entered me. I ran my hand through his hair and whispered, "Right there, god just like that."

He stopped and went back to my lips as I just barely got my breath back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and rolled us over so that I was on top. My hand wandered as it trailed down until it reached his dick. I kissed his jaw line as I jacked him off, making him groan. He smirked and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I said simply. I slid down and kissed his tip as if they were his sweet lips. He groaned as his hand was placed at the side of my face. I opened my mouth and entered his length into me. "Oh god, Rae."

As he reached his limit, he cummed into my mouth as I swallowed it all down. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss as he rolled us over and opened up my legs. He slowly pushed in as I threw my head back. He grabbed my waist and guided me to him and kept a nice pace.

I wrapped my legs around him and opened my legs wider. He gave me hazed kisses as he pecked my neck through his gritted teeth. I tightened my grasp on his back as my nails dug into him. "I missed you," I breathed out into his ear.

"I'm right here," he answered as he picked up speed. I heard the sound of the bed hitting the wall with each thrust. My breathing became no more as I reached my climax and broken versions of Ty's name escaped my lips. I finally gasped out as I came and arched my back. He soon pulled out and flipped me over doggy style. My hands and arms felt weak, but strong enough to support me for a while. He entered again as I grasped the head board. My head was hung low as I fought to keep my breath.

I flipped my hair up and moaned when Ty brought his head to my ear and breathed slightly, making me melt as he whispered in a seductive tone, "I just want to love you all night." He rubbed his hand on my thigh and ass and erupted a groan from him as I tightened my walls. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he grabbed my slender waist and went in harder. Ty was just amazing. He never had or will ever have a problem with satisfying me when we have sex. And tonight was not an exception. I seeing him shirtless already started turning me on.

He rubbed all the right places and knew how to be passionate and gentle. I reached over my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back. One of his hands traveled up and caressed my breast while he also kissed my neck. Every groan that came from him brought me close and closer to the peak of my orgasm. "I could never imagine doing this with someone else," I murmured under my breath. I finally breathed out and we both came at the same time. He pulled out and we both collapsed on the bed, my chest still rising and falling drastically.

I was staring at Ty through half lidded eyes when I whispered, "I love you, Ty."

When I woke up, the lights from the window was brighter than the ones at the hospital. I rubbed my eyes and turned so that I faced Ty. He was awake and looked refreshed and relaxed. He was smiling at me and wrapped a warm arm around my bare waist. I couldn't help but smile back. His free hand found mine and our fingers intertwined. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you sleep?"

"Only one guy because he is the only person I've slept with and told me that," I teased.

He leaned closer to me and murmured, "Well he is a very lucky guy," before planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

Whenever I closed my eyes now, I didn't see Jason, I saw Ty smiling at me. I ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hand left mine and tangled in my long brown hair. I could feel his arm and hand linger on my bare back and sent shivers up my spine.

He stopped for a second and his face turned serious, "Are you okay?"

I placed my cold hand on his warm shoulder. "I'll never forget what happened, but as long as I have you I'll have everything I need, minus food and water." The big blanket covered our bodies and kept us warm. Ty's hands went under the covers and went around my waist.

"I was scared you know. I thought I'd never find you and it would be my fault."

I placed a hand on his face, "It wasn't your fault. But we can't change the past. You just need to help me make a brighter future." I passionately kissed him and knew, as long as Ty was in my life, I would have protection and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

After I got out of the elevator and into the room, I looked around for Ty. I finally got to the bedroom and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed in deep thought. I slowly sat next to him and asked, "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about something," he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and his serious face was replaced with a mischievous face. "Do you know what will take my mind off of it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

He pulled me in for a kiss and pushed me down so he was on top. Against my lips he murmured, "I want to finish what we started earlier."

TPOV

After we, you know, I got dressed again and went to the lobby towards the bar. I was drinking more than usual, but I really didn't care. I felt guilty for not telling Raven about what happen earlier. I pulled out the note and the key and headed towards the elevator. I felt a shiver down my spine as I made my way to the room. I have to confront her about this. Raven is the love of my life and I need to get this off my chest.

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it and stepped inside. The room was lit with candles and I saw a dark figure walk out of the shadows. It was the girl from the lobby but in black lingerie. Her and Raven were similar in some ways. Both had a slim body, long dark hair, chocolate eyes, definite womanly features, and Hispanic.

The difference was that Raven was taller and skinnier and had wider hips and was light skinned like me and had naturally curly dark brown hair and a more beautiful face. This girl had wavy black hair and had a tan. She had a smirk on her face as she moved towards me. She placed a hand on my chest I winced at the touch. My eyelids were getting heavy and my head slightly throbbing. I clenched my jaw and took her hand away from me, but she remained seductive.

"I don't think we properly met. I'm Margarita. I already know you're Ty Blue. I'm a big fan. And I almost forgot the hotel policy and it clearly states that the customer should have nothing but satisfaction." She had an accent and it was rich and thick.

"Look I have a girlfriend who I love a lot. I just came here to say leave me alone and don't bother us."

She slightly frowned and placed a hand on her hips. "That's what you came for? No guy has been able to resist me," she stated.

"Well I proud to say that I'm the first," I said as I made my way out the door. She forcefully yanked my arm and led me to the bed. She pressed her lips against mine and I tried to push away, but my eyelids were droopy and I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I gave in due to the effects of the alcohol.

When I woke up, I felt a hot breath on my chest and forced my tired eyes open. My head was pounding and I looked down to see a flow of black hair. _Wait a minute! Black hair?_ I shot out of bed the part of the fragments of last night before I blacked out came back to me. "Shit," I muttered as I pulled on my clothes and rushed out of the room. I sprinted towards the elevator and jogged my way back to the room.

I quietly opened the door to our bedroom and looked in to see a beautiful figure sleeping in the covers. _When she finds out, she'll kill me._ I froze in placed as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. When her eyes landed on me, she grinned lazily and sighed. "Good morning. Why are you dressed?" she asked. I loosened up and cleared my throat.

"I just went outside and walked around a bit," I said casually. She nodded and wrapped her body tightly in the covers. She soothed down her tangled hair and asked, "Are you okay?"

I walked over to her and sat in front of her on the bed. "Honestly, I'm fine, promise," I lied. The guilt inside of me was overwhelming.

"Sorry, it's just that, you haven't seemed like yourself lately. Like something is bothering you," she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I reassured her. I took the love of my life and wrapped her in my arms. My breathing almost stopped when she nuzzled my chest in a loving way. If she didn't kill me, my conscience would do it first. She looked up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna join me?" she asked playfully. I put on my dazzling smile, because this is something I couldn't resist. I answered her by picking her up bridal style and heading to the shower. I grabbed her body softly and pushed her against the wall. My hands explored to their favorite places and also worked on getting my clothes off.

She moaned into our kiss and assisted me when I took off my shirt. She winked at me as she made her way to the shower and bent over. I yanked my pants off super fast and didn't bother hiding my raging erection. When she turned around, her eyes ran up and down my body. A smirk played onto her lips.

"Someone's happy to see me," she murmured. I slid off my last article of clothing and walked over to Raven. I turned her around and pressed my dick against her body. She gasped and moaned as her want for sex became more urgent each time I rubbed against her.

She turned around and wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded against me. I stepped into the hot shower and grabbed the soap and slowly worked on my body. She got down and washed her body and hair. She gave me a kiss and I gently massaged into her scented hair and guided her toward the water to rinse it out. Her hair was so long and silky smooth. As she ran a hand through her hair, I hungrily stared her body down. I need to be inside of her now.

I grabbed her waist and turned her so that I was facing her back side. She bent over slightly and I plunged myself into her sweet, wetness. She moaned and arched her back. She placed her hands on the tile, needing something to hold onto. I pumped in and out, while hearing her shattered breath, which was louder than the water.

"You feel so amazing," I murmured. Her hair was sticking slightly to her face. She bit her lip while tightening her grasp on the wall. I picked up speed a little, making her melt.

"Right there…uhn… fuck," she whimpered. She fought to catch her breath. Every moan that escaped from her mouth turned me on even more and gradually sped up my speed. The feeling of being inside of Raven was wonderful. I fit perfectly into her, like she was made for me. I let out a low growl as her walls tightened around me. I grunted as I basically rammed myself into her, as hard and fast as I could go.

I panted heavily with water mixed with sweat spread across my forehead. Raven looked like she was about to cum all over me. No matter how much she held onto something, when she reached her climax, which was soon, she would completely melt. Then she started rocking her hips with it, rotating and causing an even greater friction.

"Raven, keep doing that," I said through my gritted teeth.

She arched her back and straightened herself so that I could still thrust deeply, but so she can also wrap her arms around my neck while I squeezed her breasts. She rolled her head back and moaned sweetly. "I'm about to cum."

I kissed her neck fiercely and kept her hips still as I plunged deep inside her core. "Uhn, Ty…yes, yes, oh right there…you feel so, oh," she said. I suddenly felt her warm cum. I finally pulled her hips to mine, leaving no gap in between us, shooting my load deep inside her. She gasped and melted into me. I got a chance to catch my breath.

I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers. I pushed her against the wall and lifted up one of her long legs to my waist. She wrapped both of her legs around my waist, grinding against me. I positioned her and slowly slid myself inside of her. She rested her back against the wall, having a dazed look in her eyes as I pumped in and out of her. Her nails dug into my back, not willing to release. I sucked on her breast, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. She ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes…" she whimpered. She began to rotate her hips, pressing herself closer to me. The passion between us was overwhelming.

I was so close, a few more thrusts and I would reach my climax. She was just so amazing and I needed to be inside of her. I pulled her close to me and made hard, rough thrusts. On the last thrust, I grunted while Raven arched her back as I cummed in her. I kissed her neck tenderly, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

RPOV

Ty and I were walking into the lobby when I saw the girl from yesterday staring at us. She had that longing look in her. I knew because I always gave Ty that look. But on her it was unacceptable. If looks could kill, she would be long gone. I usually don't have this kind of hatred towards people, but something about her ticked me off.

I could feel Ty tense up as we passed her. Wait, the girl with the loving eyes yearning for Ty and Ty acting nervous? I didn't want to assume the worse, but I had it set in my mind. Ty cheated on me. But then my rational part stopped me. Ty loves you and would do anything for you, why cheat? I swallowed the lump in my throat in order to keep my feelings straight. I'll just wait until tomorrow to confront him. If he doesn't confess, then I'll demand answers.

_Later…_

TPOV

I was torn up inside. I love Raven so much and it kills me to think I could make love someone other than her. If I told her why, she'd think it was a lame excuse and never even think about me again. I looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping soundly in the bed next to me. It was that face that I wasn't a player. It was that face I learned to savor every moment with her. It was that face that I learned what true beauty is.

I didn't deserve her. It is an honor to have her love me. She could have easily gotten someone else, but she chose me. She was so special to me and now I really blew it. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the devil's room.

RPOV

I opened my eyes as soon as Ty walked out the door. I slipped on some shorts, a tank top, and boots and rushed hurriedly after Ty. I was praying that my suspicions were wrong and he never betrayed me. Then he used this card to get into a room. I ran to the door and pressed my ear to here Ty's calm voice and another feminine one.

My heart sank and I tried to listen more and then spotted a maid cart behind me. I sneaked over there and 'borrowed' the card. I opened the door enough to see Ty and a girl in lingerie have discussion as she grinded against him. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I quietly closed the door and placed the card back. The door suddenly opened and Ty stepped out while sighing heavily. I looked up and our eyes met.

I broke down and fought as Ty tried to grab my wrist and reason with me. "Raven just let me explain. You know I would rather die than hurt you because I lo-," but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you love and you'd do anything for me. Because obviously you don't give a shit about me and how we 'supposedly' fell in love." I yanked my arm away from him and ran. I bolted straight to the lobby and walked a couple blocks. I was sure my face was red and puffy and my hair was a mess. I shivered as a breeze followed me. I wished I'd thought to bring a jacket, but I didn't think I'd be right and Ty didn't cheat and I could be in that room looking into his warm-. I stopped my thoughts immediately. I will always love Tyler Blue, but it didn't matter. I knew he at one point loved me, but sometimes love isn't enough. I turned around and slowly made my way to the room.

When I walked into the room and saw a Ty in the bed sleeping soundly. If he hadn't broken my heart, I'd actually smile at the sight before me. I half expected him to be awake, but realized it was 4 in the morning and that made me tired. I quietly packed my clothes and wrote a note to Ty. I went over it in my head.

_Dear Ty,_

_ I love you, and I'm afraid I'll never be able to stop. I know you love me, or used to and I don't know if I could have stopped something to prevent this. But don't try and find me. I need to heal and I don't think we can ever be together again. This hurts me to do this and I never imagined I would. I want desperately to be with you, but sometimes love isn't enough. _

_ Raven_

I wiped the tear from my cheek and took off the bracelet and promise ring and left it on the table. Out of pity and weakness, I placed a kiss on his forehead, got dressed in jeans and a jacket and booked a flight to Chicago.


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV (Rocky)

Even though my birthday was almost here, I barely saw Ty or my friends. I didn't even see Deuce and he is my boyfriend. They would be gone and come back at night and Deuce banned me from going to Crusty's today because he said they were making renovations. "Rocky!" yelled CeCe, "Hurry up so when can go to Crusty's and see the renovations."

I sighed as I walked out of my room. "Why are we so dressed up? It's only Crusty's," I stated.

"It's also your 20th birthday so we are going to celebrate tonight. But first we need to stop at Crusty's."

I adjusted my dress and looked at CeCe. "Have you seen Deuce?"

She smirked at me and stated, "He's at Crusty's and wants you to come now." I groaned and allowed CeCe to drag me all the way to Crusty's.

TPOV

I walked over to Deuce who was pacing the floor like crazy. "Calm down. You can do this Deuce," I encouraged him.

"No I can't. What if she says no? What if she-," he said before I cut him off.

"You're starting to sound like a girl. Relax, my sister loves you and only wants you. Just propose and make this the best birthday ever."

He shoved his hands into his pocket and continued pacing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Gunther. "Did you get him to stop worrying?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He's hopeless," I muttered. Then Raven, who was across the room, smiled brightly. She had on denim skinny jeans and a tank top and sleeveless jacket that hugged her every curve along with some sandals and her long hair in a high ponytail. I smiled at her and our eyes locked until someone pulled her into a conversation. "He isn't the only one that is hopeless," I heard Gunther say.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you are hopeless too because you haven't told Raven that you want so desperately to be together."

"She said she wanted to be friends and I don't want to hurt her again."

"When she said that, she felt obligated to do it."

"Why would she feel that?"

"She never said she wanted to be friends. When you said it, it made her think that that's what you wanted."

"Since when did you become Dr. Love?"

"Just trust me and tell her how you feel," he stated.

"Fine, I'll talk to her after the party," I promised before walking away. Then I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see that I had a text from CeCe. It read, _Rocky will be there in one minute, make sure everyone is hiding._

"Okay everyone, Rocky is coming and we all need to hide now!" I yelled. Everyone started scattering and I jogged to a space that was meant for like two people. I saw Raven looking for a hiding space and as she passed me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me and covered her mouth before she could scream. "It's just me, relax Rae."

She loosened up and hit me on the arm. "You know I hate when people do that," she whispered harshly. I chuckled lightly and saw how close we were in this tight space. I smirked at her and whispered, "You know you want to be here. Don't play hard to get."

She blushed and finally noticed the confined space and how are bodies pressed up against each others. She looked up at me and our faces lost their smiles and our eyes help our emotion. She leaned in slightly and looked hesitant. I leaned in closer, her lips only inches from mine. She then closed her eyes and brushed her lips against mine fiercely.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my hand on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair. A soft moan escaped her mouth as I lifted up her leg and pulled her closer to me. It was a good thing it was dark, so no one could see us. I left her lips and kissed her jaw line and neck. At this point, I was about to have a boner. Then I heard the faint sounds of CeCe and Rocky walking in and talking. We pulled apart and in unison we whispered, "I still love you." CeCe and Rocky's voices became louder as they got closer.

"Why is it so dark?" Rocky said.

"We have a surprise for you," CeCe said.

"We?"

CeCe nodded and said, "Happy Birthday!"

We all then came out of our hiding places and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rocky's face was indescribable and she looked so overwhelmed and happy. She hugged Deuce, Gunther, me, Raven, and CeCe. She had tears of joy rolling down her face. I smiled at my sister's face, but took a few quick moments to glance at Raven.

RPOV (Raven)

I had drifted off into the crowd. Everyone was either enjoying the pizza or dancing. I had walked over to a tabled to get some soda. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to see a pretty blond woman who looked a little nervous. "Hi, Raven. It's me, Tinka." Like her brother, her accent was less noticeable. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"I know this is way overdue, but I want to say how sorry I am for the way I acted as a teenager. I loved Ty and I was heartbroken and a month later the new girl took his heart. I was jealous and irrational and I never gave you a chance. I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "I forgive you. I was upset, but I tried to understand as best I could what you were going through. I'm not going to hold a 5 year grudge. There are no more problems, so it's all okay."

She held out her hand and offered, "Friends?"

I firmly shook it and nodded, "Friends."

She then walked away and Ty came over. "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded. Then the music slowed down and Ty looked at me and grinned.

"I never got the chance to dance with you." He held out his hand and asked, "Join me?"

I blushed and took his warm hand into mine and followed as he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he hugged my waist as we swayed to the music softly. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand lightly. I bit my lip as he pulled me closer, enclosing his hand in mine. He pressed his forehead to mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

He twirled me and brought me closer. At that moment, I felt like I was floating on thin air. The way he looked into my eyes and everything that happened was gone. I was in love with Ty and I just wanted to be with him. "I need to tell you something," Ty murmured.

"What?"

"I-," Ty said before getting cutoff by a voice.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

We brought our heads up to see Jermaine glaring at us, arms crossed over his chest. "Jermaine?"

He walked over to us and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, I thought I would surprise you. Surprise," he said. This would be happy if I actually loved him. From the look on my face, I didn't look to happy. He looked from me to Ty and asked, "Was I interrupting something?" After a moment of us in silence while the music stilled played in the background, he said, "Thought so."

Jermaine grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could say anything. He brought me to the game room, which was the only thing at Crusty's that was actually being renovated and dark due to no lighting. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. There was once a time where this was a good feeling, but it wasn't anymore.

His hand made its way to my face and he whispered, "What's wrong? I thought you would like the fact I flew here."

"I do appreciate that, but it wasn't necessary."

He took my hand and squeezed it, "Is this because of that dude you were dancing with? What is your deal with him? I'm your boyfriend, not him."

I gulped as my throat started to feel tight. "Look, I'm sorry and I'll drop it. Let's just forget about and have some fun," he whispered in my ear as he ran a hand on my thigh. I grabbed his hand and pushed him away. "Do not touch me," I hissed.

He looked taken aback. "What is your problem?"

"I can't be with you anymore," I said, my jaw clenched.

He looked at me and asked, "Is this because of the guy? What did you do something with him? Did you cheat on me with him?"

I glared at him. "If you mean I slept in the same bed with him without sex, made out with him passionately, wanting to fuck him while we were hiding for Rocky, then yeah we did that."

He shook his head and said, "What is it about him that you did that with him?"

"Well, how about the fact that I've known him for 7 years and he is my first everything. But you are the first guy to try and push me into having sex before I'm ready. I will never love you. I love Ty and he is the only one for me."

"I can't believe you would do this."

"Me? At least I didn't lie to my boyfriend about cheating. Unlike you who slept around with different girls when I refused to have sex with you. Yeah, didn't think I knew? Next time, hide the open package of condoms in your front pocket," I said while reaching there and pulling out an open silver package.

He backed away from me and I threw the wrapper at him. "Leave Chicago and stay away from me," I said. He clenched his jaw and stalked out of the room.

Moments later, I heard footsteps come up the stairs and saw a tall figure walk in. "Jermaine, what part of 'stay away from me' don't you understand?

The figure came closer and I saw it was Ty. "What happened? Are you all right?" I relaxed and looked at him.

"I broke up with him and I feel so much better."

I saw a smile play out on Ty's lips. He stepped closer and asked, "So, no one will interrupt us anymore?" I shook my head.

He was now in front of me and he grabbed my hand. "Good cause now I can tell you what I wanted to tell you this whole day. I-," he started, but again was yet again interrupted by a voice.

"Hey guys Deuce is about to propose to-," said CeCe before she stopped and noticed how close Ty and I were. "As much as I want to leave you two alone, Ty, your sister is going to be proposed two and no matter how much you love Raven and want to roll her over and fuck her all night, you don't want to miss this."

I blushed a deep shade of red and hid my head. CeCe then left and I looked up at Ty and whispered, "We should go downstairs." We walked down to see the party still going on. By the time we were off the stairs, the music slowed down and Deuce was so nervous.

Rocky looked confused as Deuce walked off the stage, microphone in hand. "I have one thing I need to get off my chest before we continue this party."

Deuce grabbed her hand and looked down at Rocky. "Rocky, you are my best friend and I love everything about you and I can't go another day making sure I'm ready for this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because with you there is no other."

He slowly got on one knee as Rocky stood frozen in her spot. "Raquel Marie Blue, will you marry me?" Rocky had tears coming out of her eyes without her knowledge. She smiled widely and nodded.

Deuce stood up and Rocky tackled him into a hug. "Yes, yes a million times yes." Deuce breathed a sigh in relief and kissed her passionately. The crowd of people erupted in claps and showed their appreciation for the couple.

_Later…_

It was way past midnight, but I couldn't go to sleep. My stomach was doing flips and my legs felt like jelly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Ty as he came behind me. I was on the roof and looking over Chicago.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"Can't go to sleep. What about you?"

"I feel like my stomach is doing flips."

He sat down next to me and watched silently with me. I looked over at Ty and asked, "What happened?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The night of our breakup. Why- What happened that you had sex with her."

Ty looked down and said, "I made a stupid choice. I got drunk and felt conflicted and that I should set her straight and tell her I wasn't interested. I was too drunk and I was light headed and next thing I remember I woke up with a hangover."

"Did you like it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I never gave you a chance to explain yourself. I just thought you did it for the fun of it."

"I only have sex with a person I am madly in love with. You are the person I'm madly in love with."

I smiled and relaxed as I felt him reach for my hand, enclosing it and pulled my body toward him. "What do you want to do now?"

He looked at me and asked, "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "I want to kiss you, strip off your clothes off one by one, and grind against you. Then I want to carry you to my room, make passionate love to you, and go hard enough to make you scream my name all over Chicago and I want to do that all night. Then I want to hold you and make up for the 6 months without you, because I don't want to stay just friends."

I raised my eyebrow. "Do really want that?" He nodded his head. "What would you say if I wanted to do the exact same thing?"

He looked down at me. I leaned in and soon found his lips and placed a hand on his shoulder. We pulled apart and we murmured in unison, "I love you."

I found his lips again and brought him closer to me. Ty grabbed the side of my face and deepened our make out session. His other hand slid down the buttons of my sleeveless jacket and he skillfully undid them without breaking our kiss. His hands made it to the hem of my tank top, tugging slightly. I took off my jacket, still keeping our lip lock and my hands found the buttons of Ty's plaid shirt and undid them one by one.

We scooted from the edge of the building and I brought my leg to the other side of Ty, while I panted slightly. Ty reached the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head and flung it across the roof. I went back to his sweet lips and pushed down his shirt, revealing more of his muscled arms. I removed his wife beater and melted at the sight of his abs and tone chest. I moaned as I kissed his neck while his hands reached my back and unhooked my bra.

He pushed the straps down and when I broke the kisses on his neck, the lacey bra fell to the ground, now becoming a discarded article of clothing. As he kissed me, pressing his chest against mine, I realized how tender and soft my lips were. He started kissing my neck as his hands reached the buttons of my jeans. He undid the buttons and slid my jeans down my waist and kissed my shoulder blade. I slid them further down my legs and kicked them off my ankles.

I stared at the large tent growing in Ty's jeans, so I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Ty yanked off his jeans a little eagerly, glad for the release of restriction the pants were creating. I moaned at the tent in his boxers, finding that he was larger than he was 6 months ago. I slid off my wet panties, feeling the humidity of the air more. I placed another kiss on Ty's lips my hand at his neck. My hand traveled from his chest to his stomach, finally inching closer to the waist line of the boxers. I took my finger, hooking them and slowly, peeling it off of his body. His boxers were now at his ankles and I was correct about his raging erection and enlargement.

Ty's hand worked down to mine, jacking himself off. He was big before, but now he was, just wow. He was longer than 9 inches for sure. I started trailing my kisses down from his neck to his stomach. I heard Ty gulp as I swirled my tongue on his tip. The hot summer air made us slightly sweaty. The roof was hot due to exposure from the sun, but it was clean and private. I then opened my mouth wider and I allowed him to enter me. Ty groaned with passion as he guided my head up and down. He picked up my lower body and moved me so that my ass was in his face. He took one lick that made me moan while my head moved up and down.

Every move that I made, Ty matched the intensity, making me want to cum in his face. His tongue probed inside of me and I could hear his moans vibrate inside of me. He suddenly stopped and I felt his finger inside of me. I threw my head back, forgetting about sucking him, just jacking him off. He rubbed gently, making me arch my back. Then another finger was added and then a third and I jacked him off faster and harder. Our breathing became equal, rapid and sharp and I inserted him in me again. Then I couldn't take it anymore and came on his hand. I soon as I came, Ty shot his load inside of me and I gladly swallowed it down. Ty soon caught his breath and carried me to his room. My legs were around his waist and I was kissing his neck as he walked down the fire escape.

We soon reached his bedroom window and gladly it was unlocked. He lifted up the window and closed it and dropped me on the bed. He walked over to me, erection still intact. He opened my legs slightly and brought me closer to him. I shuddered as he entered me, gripping my shoulders. He kissed my lips, containing my gasps and moans. He became too uncoordinated and just watched the pleasure play on my face. I hitched my hips up, giving him better aim.

I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails into his back as his thrusts became more forceful. He straightened his back and left me to grasp at the bed sheets. His blanket was thrown across the room, easier to get right to the point. The way he rubbed into me and thrust was so overwhelming. Never had I ever had sex with Ty on a bed and the bed didn't creak or hit against the wall. He fit into me so perfectly and his feeling was so good.

I arched my back, gasping as he made each thrust. "Right there, Ty," I breathed out as he found my spot. "God, you are so unbelievably tight," Ty groaned. I moved my hips to meet him halfway, wanting nothing but the feeling of him. Ty grabbed my hips and started deeply into me with more force. "Mmmmmm…" I moaned out. I was almost at my climax. I few more rough thrusts and I would be cumming all over Ty. Ty bent over and whispered in my ear, "I just want you to cum and scream out my name," before kissing my lips.

I retired the bed sheets and pulled Ty close to, pressing my chest against his. "Uhnnnn," I groaned and then he just went so hard. I was surprised that the bed didn't break, but when we were done, it might be a possibility. Then I gave one more squeeze on Ty's back before I finally cummed, soon followed by Ty shooting his load deep into me. I rolled over to catch my breath, but certainty not finished with Ty. I soon got up with all my strength and walked over to Ty, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, still hard. I ran a hand through my hair and stood in front of Ty.

He grabbed my waist and licked my breast, sucking on the nipple. I ran my hand through his hair and threw my head back. He pulled away and turned me around and pulled me closer to him. He positioned himself and slowly inserted his dick into me. My legs were spread wide apart and he gently guided me up and down. I turned my head and Ty kissed my lips, never losing his pace. He wrapped his arms around me and caressed my breast, while nipping my bottom lip. Ty then released my lips and lay down on his back, enjoying the view. I went harder and faster, making Ty groan. "Oh Rae, just like that," he said.

He sat back up, grabbing onto my waist. I arched my back and wrapped my hands around him when I reached back. I rotated my hips, adding more friction to it. Ty's ear was close to my mouth, so whispered/sang seductively, "You know I like it rough." I then sucked on his ear lobe, making him melt. He then slammed me onto him, making me gasp out in pleasure. He rotated his pelvis with each thrust, and with each thrust, there was no gap between us. He was go deep inside my core, not willing to stop. "Oh Tyler," I whispered. Then if it were even possible he thrust in harder.

"I love it when you say my name. Say it again."

"Tyler." Thrust. "Say it again."

"Tyler." Thrust. "Say it again."

"Tyler." Thrust. "Say it again."

"Tyler." Thrust. "Say it again!"

"Tyler!" Thrust.

"Oh my god Ty!" I yelled as I slowly released my awaiting juices. I gasped out as he cummed inside of me. The sweet smell of sex filled the air. Ty lifted me off of his long, pulsating dick and placed me in the bed, while my chest went up and down and I needed to breathe. Ty pulled me against his body and whispered, "I love you.

"I love you too, I said before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

TPOV

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the tiredness. I sat up and looked down to see an empty spot in the bed. The pillow smelled like Raven and I could see her clothes in pile, along with my discarded clothing. I heard rustling in the bathroom and Raven then walked into the room. She only had on a bra and panties while rubbing her towel vigorously drying her hair. "Good morning," she said while smiling.

"Seems like a great morning to me," I said while smirking as I got out of bed. I reached down and pulled on my boxers. She raised an eyebrow at me as I walked over to her, planting a kiss on her lips. My hand was placed at her hip and I pulled her warm body close to me. My hands slowly slid down, but her soft hand stopped me and pressed my hand to my chest. I pulled apart to see her smirking. "I don't think so," she said as she pulled out of my grasp and pulled a pair of shorts on.

"It's not nice to walk in the room half naked and expect my hands not to wander," I stated. It has been 2 years since we got back together and our relationship was stronger. While Raven put her towel away, I saw the velvet box, hidden under some clothes. For a while now, I knew that I wanted Raven forever, but I wanted to make it official. I was ready to make her Mrs. Blue.

But even though I knew I wanted to do this, I still had cold feet and was slightly afraid. There was a slight chance she would say no, but probably because she might think we were rushing. But I've been in love with her since we were 15 and now we are 24. She stood in front of me with her long brown hair in a messy ponytail. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" she asked.

"Who said I was thinking about something?"

"Oh Tyler Blue. You are my best friend/first kiss/boyfriend/lover, and have been for a few years now. I think I can tell when you're troubled."

"Me being all of that has nothing to do with it. You can read anyone you want like an open book."

"True, but don't try and stall. You are going to have to tell me one way or another."

I smirked and simply stated, "You'll find out soon."

Before I could chuckle she was already giving me a death glare. "Ty, you know I feel anxious when someone won't tell me something I need to know," she pouted.

"Which is why I am making you wait," I answered.

"How big is it?" she asked.

"When you say "it" you can be talking about anything, so therefore have to assume you mean my gentlemen part which is very big," I answered.

She rolled her big brown eyes. "Not that it. The thing you won't tell me about."

"Oh that. It's big too."

"So you won't tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no choice. Until you tell me, no sex for you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, so are you gonna tell me now?"

I smirked. "I won't tell you now, soon. Besides, you will like this so much that you won't be able to resist me."

"Well it better be worth it," she said simply. I just grinned at her. _It was so worth it._

_The next day…_

I have never ever felt this nervous in my life. I had the perfect opportunities yesterday to pop the question and failed to do it. I wanted to, but the warm eyes that encouraged me counteracted and made me nervous. I was scare to see what she would say. I was scared of even the slightest chance of her saying no. It was stupid to think that after everything we had been through, I was afraid of rejection.

I looked up to see her walk into the room. She had just got out of the bathroom and her hair was wet and she had nothing but shorts and a sports bra on. My heart was beating faster than usual and my hands felt jittery. Should I ask her now?

"Ty?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"You have been zoning out a lot and I can see your hands shaking. Is this about the secret? If it's causing you so much stress, just tell me."

I sighed out heavily. "It's not that easy. I will tell you, but I need to calm down."

"Are you talking about that bulge in your pants?"

I suddenly looked up. "You saw that?"

She simply nodded. "I thought it was because I had no shirt on."

"It's not a boner."

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… my phone."

She looked around and said, "Ty, your phone is across the room, not in your pocket."

"I- uh- you see…"

She narrowed her eyes at me and walked in front of me. She reached into my pocket, but I didn't bother stopping her. She pulled out the velvet box and studied it. "Ty, what is in here that has got you having a heart attack?"

I gently took the box out of her hand and stared her in the eye. "Raven, I think its time to tell you my secret," I said while grabbing her hand.

"I lost you way too many times and each time, I felt miserable because you are the only one I want. You were my first everything and you know I love you. I already know I want you forever, but I need to make it official." I leaned down on one knee in front of her and opened the box. She gasped at the sparkling ring inside, holding her hand to her chest and the other rested on her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and were watery. "Will you marry me?"

The tears finally released and she wiped them away_._ A big smile appeared on her face and she squealed, throwing herself in my arms. Her soft lips kissed mine. She nuzzled my neck and said, "Yes, yes, a million times yes. How could I say no?"

I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. "You have no idea how much I love," I murmured before kissing her lips. I slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She held it close to her heart.

I kissed her sweet tears away and held her close to me. I lifted off my shirt and she began to run her warm fingers over me. She took off her sports bra and pressed her chest against mine. I groaned a little and looked at her. "Now I have a bulge in my pants from a boner."

She chuckled slightly and wrapped her hands around my neck. I inched my fingers closer and closer to the waistband of her shorts, running them across her soft back. I then picked her up bridal style as she began to hungrily kiss my neck. I laid my back on the bed as she straddled me. We rolled over with me on top and I rolled her shorts off. I kissed her sweet lips before leaving little kisses on her jaw and neck.

I placed a hand on her breasts. I closed my mouth over her nipple and slightly swirled my tongue while sucking it. Her nipples were already hard. I let one of my hands trail down her stomach and go under her shorts. I pulled off the shorts. God she was so sexy. I kissed down her stomach and finally got to her pussy. I licked and nipped in all the right places as she arched her back and moaned. I finally stuck my tongue inside of her licking around tasting every inch of her. Her fingers clasped onto the bed until she climaxed. She brought my head up and kissed my lips. She opened up her legs, begging me silently to proceed.

I quickly entered her knowing exactly where to go. She moaned sexily underneath me. Her nails clasped onto my back as her breathing already became staggering. I loved the way I fit so well into her. I loved making love to the woman I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She threw her head back and let out a broken version of my name. I kissed her sweet neck as she wrapped her long legs around my waist. Then she held her breath as she arched her back and cummed on me while clawing her nails into my back. I powerfully thrust into her before releasing myself in her.

I pulled out of her and pulled her close to me while we tried to catch our breath. She nuzzled my chest as a ran a hand through her hair. I looked down at her peaceful form. "From your reaction, I suggest you _**not **_throw the No Sex Card," I said with a smirk.

She grinned and closed her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind next time."


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

I was standing in the middle of the room. Right now I was focusing on the list of things that needed to get done for the wedding and the list was almost finished. Suddenly, I shrieked when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me in the air. My shriek turned into a giggle as the person started tickling my sides and stomach. I lightly smacked the person's hand and they put me down.

I turned around to see Ty grinning at me mischievously. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hand on his neck and kissed him. He pulled away and asked, "How many things do we have to do left?"

"Not a lot. Like 5 or something."

"So we can relax now?" I nodded my head. He slid his hands down to my ass and left no space between us. "Good, because now I have you all to myself."

"You will have me all to yourself when we actually get married."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you."

He started undoing the buttons to my plaid shirt. I glanced at the list and he quickly snatched it from my grasp. "You have worked hard enough on our wedding."

"I know, just feeling a little jittery and anxious."

"I do too, but let's just wait and see what happens." He placed his hand behind my neck and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Your right I just need something to calm my nerves."

Ty grinned at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the couch. He sat down while I straddled him. "I have just the thing for you," he murmured before he pulled off my shirt.

_The next week…_

I was staying over with Rocky and CeCe. Tomorrow was Ty and I's wedding day. I stayed with Rocky and CeCe because its bad luck for the groom to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. Rocky and Deuce got married almost 2 years ago and Rocky is now 3 months pregnant.

I always wanted to have a baby, but not a few months after the wedding. I am in no rush. I am still very young and I have my career to think about.

"So Raven, how nervous are you?" CeCe asked.

"I am freaking out right now."

"Isn't that supposed to happen before the wedding?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

Rocky placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. "Don't worry, Ty and you are in deep love. Everything will be fine."

I breathed out a sigh and put my head in my hands. "I know Ty is going to say yes and everything, it's just… I am so nervous. I anticipated this day for a long time and it's almost here. I just can't believe that by the end of this week I will no longer be Raven Martinez. I will be Raven Blue."

"Raven, I felt the same way. But when I started walking down the aisle, I just looked into Deuce's eyes and the moment he took my hand, I stopped breathing like a maniac. You will be fine."

CeCe stood up and yawned. "Well girls, tomorrow is a big day and we all need our beauty sleep," she said before going up to her room. Rocky and I stood up and went to our rooms too.

_The next day…_

I was sleeping peacefully until I was hit with a pillow. I sat up and glared at Rocky. "May I help you?"

"You need to start getting ready for your wedding. Go take a shower and we'll start heading over to the church." I reluctantly stepped into a hot shower and dressed in sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

Rocky drove CeCe and me into the church, my dress and essentials in the back with CeCe. When we got there we went to a room to start getting ready. My mom, Ty's mom, my sisters, and CeCe's mom were in there.

I pulled the dress onto my slender body and sat down and let CeCe and Rocky do my makeup. I finally looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. My dress fit me perfectly and hugged my curves and my hair was half done up. I looked at the time and sighed contently, in less than an hour, I would officially be married to Ty.

_Later…_

I was pacing and taking big gulps of the water I had. My mom stopped me and rubbed my back. "Raven you really need to calm down. This is Ty we are talking about. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded in agreement and sat in the chair and tried to relax. Then Rocky came in and motioned for us to come. "The wedding is starting. Let's go." My mom held my hand and led the way.

I had a death grip on my mom's hand. The music was playing in the background. My breathing was beginning to be unstable as I moved up in the line of people. When I was supposed to go next, I dug my nails into my mom's hand. Then the doors opened wide and I could see across the aisle. Ty stood there in his suit and his smile got wider when he saw me.

My mom and I started taking slow steps down the aisle, each step making my breath get thinner and thinner. I just stared into Ty' eyes and walked down. When I finally reached him, he took my hand and the moment his fingers touched me, I felt calm and relaxed. The pastor started to talk, but I got lost in Ty's eyes. I could have stared into then for hours.

I started listening when the pastor got to the 'I do's'. I watched Ty carefully as a ginned at me and said, "I do."

Ty squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you Raven Martinez take Tyler Blue as your lawfully wedded husband?"

A grin played on my lips. "I do."

I blocked out what was said again, tuning in when we placed on each other's rings. My heart did a leap when the pastor said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ty placed a hand on the side of my face and brought me to him. We both smiled into it and I felt like I was floating on air when he picked me up bridal style and out of the church.

_Later…_

I sighed contently as I laid my head on Ty's shoulder as we were slow dancing. I can't believe how nervous I was. Ty made everything better. I nuzzled his neck and pulled closer to him. Ty looked down at me and grinned. "So, Mrs. Blue? I hear you just got married. Why don't you and I go on your honeymoon and have alone time?"

I blushed and rested my head on his chest. "I would love to do that Mr. Blue." I kissed him as if we were the only two in the room.

_Later…_

"Wow," I said as I looked around. Ty and I took a short flight to a rented house on an island. I changed out of my wedding dress and was now in a white silk dress that ended above my knees. I had taken the things holding my hair up out and let it cascade down my back.

I looked around the house. Everything was big and beautiful. "I love it." I looked back at Ty. He took me in his arms and held me close.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Ty asked.

I raised my eyebrows, but agreed. I went through my stuff, but decided not to wear anything. I stripped down and slowly made my way to the pool. Ty's back was towards me. I grinned as I ran and splashed into the water. I swam to the surface and wiped the water from my eyes. Ty turned around to see me. I sank deeper into the water so that he couldn't see my chest.

I swam over to him. He grabbed my face and brought me closer to him. I deepened the kiss while pressing my chest against his. He gasped inside me mouth and I pulled away laughing. "I thought you said you were putting on a bathing suit?" I shrugged.

"I was, but you and I both know what would happen afterwards so I prepared."

Ty grabbed my waist and let no space between us. "Good."

"How so?"

"The fewer clothes needed to take off, the faster we can get down to business," he said before kissing my neck intensely. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded on him. I started to kiss his lips, jaw, neck, and shoulder. He swam to the edge and climbed out of the water. I unwrapped myself from him and we moved in sync to the door leading to the house. He pressed the lower half of his body against me and was breathing heavily.

When we got to the door, he swooped me up and carried me bridal style. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door where all of our stuff was. He put me down once we got into the room and turned and shut and locked the door. I pressed my body against his. Sliding my hand down my hand went from his chest, all the way to the inside of his swim trunks. He pulled them down and kicked them off his ankles. I kissed him passionately while my hand felt around his hardened member.

I started jacking him off as I led him to the bed. I pulled him on top of me and ran my long legs against him. He placed his hand on my lower back and wasted no time pumping into me. Something about this was different, because my body felt tender and my sense of feeling was enhanced. With each powerful thrust, I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

When he kissed me, I felt like I was floating on thin air. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and shuddered at his touch. I loved the way he rubbed against my walls. I loved the way that he could easily find my sweet spot. How in a matter of minutes, he can have me gasping for air. The way he rocked his hips with every thrust in a sexy way made me even hornier.

He gripped my waist tightly as he went even harder. "Oh shit, don't stop." I gripped tighter on him and moved my hips with his. He rotated with every thrust making a bigger impact. It still amazed me how he could turn me on this much. I was clawing at his back as I withered under him. I pulled him closer to me and felt my back arch.

He pulled out of me and took me from behind. He ran his hand over my breasts. I bit on my lip hard as he pounded into me. "Fuck!" I screamed as he was bringing me closer and closer to my climax. I let out a ragged breath and I finally reached my climax.

I faced Ty and leaving fierce kisses on his neck. I trailed my kisses down his abs and I licked his cock. He groaned and ran his hand through my hair. I kissed his tip and his shaft. He grasped a fistful of my hair. Then I started sucking his large penis. I went as deep as I could, pleasing him greatly. I sped up my pace, feeling his body vibrate ad he growled my name. He brought my head up and kissed my lips.

I straddled him, pressing my hips against his. I picked myself up and dropped myself on him. We moved our hips moved in rhythm. He grabbed my thin waist and pulled me even harder against his hard member. My eyes rolled back as I kissed Ty's neck. He kissed my lips hard, as I cummed. Even though I had already had climaxed, he was still pounding into me. I dug my nails into his back as I repeatedly screamed out his name. Then I felt as he shot his load deep in me. I pulled myself off of him and collapsed on the bed. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as Ty, who barely had his breath, crawled next to me. I was still catching my breath when he whispered, "I can easily say this is the best we ever had."

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Ditto to that."

_The next morning…_

When I woke up, something was different. My body felt tender and my stomach had butterflies. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over. I bumped into something hard and warm. I was face to face with Ty's rising and falling chest. I ran a hand through my hair and suppressed a yawn. Ty's hand gently stroked my back as I rested my head on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," Ty said in a groggy voice.

I nuzzled his chest as I said, "Good morning." He grabbed my hand, intertwining with it.

"So how does it feel sleeping in bed with a married man?" he asked while grinning.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm lightly. He sat up and was now looking down at me. He softly kissed my lips while running a hand through my long hair. I wrapped my long legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat up again bringing me with him. I pressed my chest against his while he slid his hands on my waist. I smirked at him. "Hmm sleeping with a married man does feel good."


	10. Chapter 10

TPOV

One more day. One more day before everything changes. In one day, Raven and I will take the ultimate leap in our relationship. Winter break starts tomorrow and it is just in time before Raven's Transformation get out of control. She was gazing at Deuce and Gunther and the yellow flecks in her eyes got brighter. I'm driving her to Lake Whitehead so we can spend the next week alone and enjoy ourselves.

The closer we get to this, the more anxious I am. I didn't want to ask or talk to Raven about this, but would I be able to…bring her to her peak? She is still half vampire and I am pretty sure I'll be able to satisfy the human part, but I'm not so sure I can satisfy the vampire part. What if I can't and her Transformation and she has to do it with a stranger vampire that can fulfill the job. I love her and I am more than honored to be the one she wants to give herself up to.

I also have been a nervous wreck. I can't wrap my arms around her waist or talk to her without stuttering and having my hands shake. Every time I see her, images of what we are going to do tomorrow swam through my mind and I had to stop myself before getting carried away. I had to keep reminding myself that I would in fact see the real thing tomorrow. I looked up from my textbook that I was reading and peaked at Raven from the corner of my eye. _One more day,_ I thought grinning to myself.

After class, I walked up to her at her locker and pulled her body against mine and kissed her neck. She turned around and shook her head at me. "The moment you have permission to have sex with me you want to be all touchy feely."

"I don't see how that is anything to complain about." She rolled her eyes at me, but I saw a faint smile on her face. She draped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"In less than twenty four hours, you and I will be at Lake Whitehead and my Transformation will be complete."

"What about after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"After your Transformation is done, can we still be able to…you know?" I ran one of my hands along the curve of her body.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Well we are going to be there for a week, we have protection and permission, and we have nothing else to do."

"So?" I asked, clutching her waist.

"So, I think we are both going to enjoy this next week." I had a huge smirk on my face. "Oh wipe the smirk off of your face. The closest you've ever got to seeing me naked is in your dreams."

I chuckled and pulled her against my body. "This is going to be the best week ever."

_The next day…_

"Sweetie, I am going to miss you."

"Mom, I'll only be gone for a week. I'll be back on Christmas Eve."

"Okay, have fun at Lake Whitehead with Raven's family."

"Yep, I'll have fun with her family." I didn't like lying to my mom, but she would slap me into next week if she knew what I was going to do next week. "I gotta go pick up Raven."

"Okay, have fun." I smirked to myself. _Oh I will have fun._

_Later…_

"It has been a long time since I've been to Lake Whitehead." Raven was in awe of how beautiful the lake was.

"Me too. Now here we are years later, alone with no parents."

"I've forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"I see something beyond beautiful," I said as I squeezed her hand. She blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"We're here," I announced as I parked the car.

"It is so nice to have a cabin all to ourselves in a secluded part of the woods. No interruptions."

"Which makes this even better." We got out of the car and carried our luggage into our cabin. We set our luggage down as we looked around. It was up to date and had everything we needed.

"Best winter break ever," Raven squealed as she looked around. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"And I have you all to myself for one week." I slid my hands lower and lower before she grabbed my hand and whirled around.

"Not so fast dancer boy."

"What?"

"My grandmother gave me a set of guidelines to follow."

"Like what?"

"You'll see later. Let's just unpack for now." We unpacked our stuff and searched the fridge, which was fully stocked with food. She sat on my lap and we both devoured our food as we watched TV. I kept glancing at her angelic face, thinking about what would happen very soon.  
>"Ty, what time is it?"<p>

I rubbed my eyes. I was beginning to feel tired. I glanced at my watch. "It's 9:45."

"Do you still want to do it? Or should we wait until tomorrow?"

I snapped awake at this. "No we should do it now," I said all too eagerly.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah if you want to do it so bad." She giggled softly.

She slid into the cushion next to me and looked down at my slouching figure as she hovered over me. "If it's only me that wants it, then what's the rush?"

"Oh I do want to do it." She smiled warmly at me. She brought her head down and connected her lips to mine. I reached for her waist and pulled her against me. She was straddling my body and I ran my hand through her hair, deepening our kiss. I part my lips and poked her bottom lips for permission. She opened her mouth, accepting, and wrapped her hands around my neck. I slid my hands down her lower back and cupped them around her thighs.

I slowly stood up and navigated my way through the cabin, trying to find our bedroom. I kicked it open and shut it with my foot as I carried Raven to the bed. She suddenly broke the kiss. "Okay now, it's time to start using the guidelines."

"Which is?"

Raven stood up and paced around the room. "She said that we must do everything sequentially. It's kinda like the bases we have in a relationship. 1st base is kissing, 2nd base is manual stimulation, 3rd is oral intercourse, and 4th is penetration." My face went red the whole time.

"And I have to make you my human familiar."

"What's that?"

"Well a human familiar is a human that shares a strong bond with a vampire. Could be a friend, family, lover, etc. Every vampire has to do it before they begin to feed on a human."

"How do I become your human familiar?"

She bit her lips slightly. "I have to bite you and drink your blood."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, the drinking blood is what bonds us and I only need a teaspoon. I promise I won't get carried away and it will be the last time I bite you."

"Will I become a vampire?"

"No, you will be connected to me, but you will stay the same."

"So after you bite me, we…"

"Yes…"

"Okay…"

"Alright…"

"…and now it's awkward."

"Yup. I think I'll just get undressed in the bathroom."

She left the room while fidgeting with the ends of her hair. My chest was starting to pound. I was just minutes away from having the most memorable experience in my life. And it was going to be with my half human, half vampire girlfriend.

"Ty?"

I jumped off of the edge of the bed. She came in so quietly and she took less time than I thought.

I turned around to say that she scared me, but then I saw her. My mouth hung open and my muscles tensed. "Whoa…"

Raven only had on a bra and panties, and she looked…wow. My eyes ran over every inch of her. Her hair was long enough to cover her, but I was glad she pushed it away. I could see everything, from her long, tone legs to the sensational curves along her sides.

My throat felt constricted. Hearing? Smells? Taste? Vocals? They were not on control. All I could do was stare. "Like what you see?" she asked with a faint smirk on her mouth. I absently nodded, my eyes still studying her body.

She slowly and gracefully made her way toward me, my heart pounding harder and harder. She slid her arm around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?" I ran my eyes over her before meeting her warm brown eyes. The yellow flecks were fading away.

I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and pulled her against me. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her soft skin calmed down my racing heart. "I am more than ready. We just need to take things one step at a time."

She grinned at me and rested her hands on my chest.

"Well I think the first step is to get rid of your clothes," she said in a low voice. Her delicate fingers grazed each and every one of the buttons to my shirt before undoing them. She slipped the shirt away from my body along with my wife beater. Her cool fingers lingered on my arms. I wasn't exactly buff or muscled, but I had more muscle than I did years ago. Her hand went lower until they reached the hem of my pants.

My muscles twitched and my heart soar through the roof as she unbuttoned my pants. I felt the cool air from the room come in contact as she slid my pants down. I kicked them off my ankles. I was dangerously close to getting a boner. Now there were just flimsy pieces of fabric keeping us from our goal.

Raven stepped closer and pressed her chest into mine. I groaned and ran my hands all along her sweet curves. My hand ran against the plains of her back and my fingers hooked the clasp of her bra. I fumbled with it until I got it free. It felt like time stopped when I slid her bra off. I stared at her bare chest in awe. She was just right.

I hesitantly reached out my hand and cupped one of her breasts. Raven leaned into my touch and let out a soft moan. She gently pushed me so that I was now sitting on the bed and she was settled in my lap. She closed her eyes and her breathing hitched. I guess that was a good thing because she doesn't even need to breathe much, being half dead. I rolled my thumb over her erect nipple and her body reacted just thrusting into my hand. I pinched and rolled her nipple between my fingers as she ran her hand through my hair. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I crawled over her and hovered my body over hers. I kissed her sweet lips and pinned her arms to the bed.

My kisses trailed down her face and I started nibbling on her neck as I massaged her breast. Her eyes were shut closed and her teeth grit together tightly. I then took a huge leap and swirled my tongue on her nipple. Her body shivered as I sucked on her breast and her back arched when I groaned into it. Raven grasped the bed sheets as she threw her head back into the pillows. "Yes… Ty j-just…don't stop," she hissed out. Her breathing was strained and her soft voice dropped to a low, husky one. One of my hands left her breast and traveled lower past her stomach. Her lace panties were silky and smooth and I wasted no time in taking them off.

I raised my head and fully examined her body. My muscles started to clamp up again. She was better than what I imagined. She was perfect. She intertwined her fingers with mine and pulled me closer to her. "Keep going," she quietly begged me.

"You said we have to do oral stimulation, right?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. I moved a little lower and spread out her legs. I traced my fingers along the outer and inner workings of her sweet thighs. Her legs started to shake slightly and gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth.

I bent down, my face close to her entrance. I took one lick and her body jumped in pleasure. I spread out her fold between my two fingers and moistened her up. I swirled my tongue around and sucked on her clit. "Oh…god this feels so good."

She took huge intakes of breath when my tongue went into her entrance. Raven ran her fingers through my hair, begging me, making me promise not to stop. I took one of my fingers and stuck it into her entrance. She thrust her hip into my hand. I thrust two fingers in her now rubbing vigorously on her walls. I could feel them contracting while let out loud moans of pleasure. I looked up and saw how her chest heaved with every breath she took and how she arched her back as she got closer and closer.

"Uhn…" she said as her body went limp. I felt something wet on my fingers when I pulled them out. I stuck them in my mouth and tasted them. I expected it to be sour, but she tasted so sweet. Leave it up to Raven to be surprisingly different. She sat up and her eyes scanned over me, before she blushed and gave out a light chuckle.

"What?"

"You must be really turned on right now." I followed her gaze and saw what she was talking about. There was a big tent inside of my boxers.

"Any guy would if he just ate out his girlfriend."

"I'll take care of that for you."  
>"Wait…what?"<p>

"Oral stimulation…I have to perform it on you, too."

"Oh, then I guess, yeah, you can take care of it."

She crawled over to me and gently kissed me. I felt her cool hand trace down the lines of my abs before stopping at the hem of my boxers. Then finally I felt them lift and the cool sensation of her hand as she grabbed my hard member and took it out. She broke the kiss and looked down at my dick in her hands. I saw her cheeks turn red and she ducked her head to have her hair cover her face.

"I should have mentioned that I am big for my age."

"Would have been a nice thing to mention."

"You don't have to do it. We have the whole week."

"No, I… I want to do this Ty."

"Okay."

She got off of the bed and onto her knees. I sat on the bed and she was right in front of my dick. She grabbed it gently and brought her face closer to it. I held my breath until she took her first lick. I shuddered at her touch. She held it gently in her hand and swirled her tongue on my tip. I accidently let out a huge groan, but at this point, I didn't care.

She was licking on the sides and on my shaft; she was sucking and playing with my balls. I was gripping the bed sheets hard because I didn't want to yank her hair. After I was moistened up, she entered my member into her mouth. I let out a low growl as my body jerked in pleasure. She pulled away and looked at me. "By the way, I don't have a gag reflex."

She slid me into her again and slowly bobbed her head up and down, trying to find an appropriate rhythm.

Long story short, she went deep. She almost got all of me in her and I am 8 and ½ inches long. I lost all control and I started to thrust myself into her mouth. "Good god, Raven."

Every moan she made vibrated my body and I was so close to my climax. She pulled out of me and rubbed her hand on my shaft very fast. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I was done. I let out a mangled groan and the flood gates released. My body shook uncontrollably and she put me in her mouth just in time for my cum and she swallowed it all down. My body felt relieved, even though I still had a hard on. I need more. I needed her.

I pulled her face towards me and fiercely kissed her. My nails dug into the skin of her waist. I wanted nothing but her. She clutched my arms and moaned into our kisses. I grabbed her and pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her thin frame. A low growl erupted from her lips as she pressed herself against my body.

"Ty… I have to …make you the human familiar."

"It's okay, just do it, please?" I murmured to her neck.

She took in a large breath and released her fangs. They shined brightly from the moonlight. Raven took a big breath and sank her fangs into my neck. I gripped the pillows to keep the pain minimal. It was confusing; it felt bad, but good at the same time. After a few seconds, Raven separated from me and retracted her fangs. I had a few moments of disorientation, but that passed I seemed okay again.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, so this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, what we've been waiting for."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I…yes, a little," I admitted.

"I am too."

I brushed a strand of her hair behind her hair. "I love you, Raven."

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "I love you, Ty."

I spread her legs open gently, my hands lingering her thighs. I positioned myself in front of. "Are you ready?"

She kissed my lips and nodded. I hesitantly pushed my tip to her entrance. I looked at her eyes as they begged me to keep going. Then I pushed in. I felt her barrier break and Raven let out a strangled cry. Her eyes glow an intense yellow. I pulled out and cupped her face. Vampires don't feel pain.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes were clutched closed and she let out broken gasps of air. "Grandma told me that it would hurt. Ty, don't worry. I need you to keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"The Transformation is satisfied for now, but not complete. Besides, after all this anticipation, I want so much more, Transformation or not."

"Okay, just tell me if you want me to stop."

I positioned myself again, moving with caution. I entered her again and she gave a moan in discomfort. I was about to pull out again, but she grabbed my hand. "I just need you to settle in me. After that, I will be fine."

I waited patiently. "How does it feel?"

"Oh, you feel amazing."

"Oh, really."

I nodded. "Like I entered Heaven."

I saw a faint color on her cheeks. "You feel settled?"

"I think I'm ready now."

"Okay."  
>I slowly slid out and before I could take all of myself out, I slid back in with a fast motion. Raven's mouth was shaped in an "O" and her soft hands found my shoulders. I gave a slow pace in thrusting into her, to make sure she was absolutely ready.<p>

Her breathes were short and desperate. She pulled me close to her body, which lost its cold sensation and was reflecting someone with a fever. I felt her hips buck against my body. "Faster," she whispered in a melodic voice.

I hovered over her body slightly and wrapped my arm around the small of her back. I picked up the speed and I felt Raven arch her back. She clutched my body and she moaned out 'yes' and my name. I kept going faster and faster to the point that she was thrusting her hips in my direction as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"You feel so damn amazing," I said in a low, husky.

For the first time, Raven was sweating. We were both sweating. Probably we lying under a blanket participating in an activity that made us move vigorously for an hour and breath and pant the whole time. Either way, she was perfect. I fit into her so perfectly. Every curve of her beautiful body fit against mine in the best way explainable. I kept thrusting until I adjusted my angle and I hit one spot that just made her melt.

"Yes, T-Ty right there," she hissed out as she ran her hands through my hair.

"You want it right there?" I asked as I basically pounded into the spot.

"G-G-God, yes, just like that."  
>I let out a loud growl as thrust in that very pleasurable spot repeatedly. My hands found her hair as I gripped it while I sucked on her smooth neck. The feeling of Raven's nails digging into the skin of my arms and back turned me on so much.<p>

"Oh God, t-take all of me!"

I cupped the bottom of her thighs and thrust with all my might.

"YES! TY DON'T STOP! OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FEEL GOOD!"

"YOU FEEL SO FUCKING TIGHT! GOOD GOD I LOVE YOU!"

I felt her hips buck wildly against mine and her muscles got tense. "I'M GONNA CUM, TY!"

"Oh yes, cum for me. Just let it go, Rae," I groaned into her ears. I felt her nails puncture my back as she let out a high pitched moan as her body jerked in pleasure. Her yellow eyes died down until I could find no trace of it. She released everything and looked like she was in a daze.

I on the other hand was still thrusting into her, about to reach my peak. She slid her slender arms around my neck and pressed into me.

"Raven…I-I'm so close," I grunted into her neck.

"I know," she moaned out. Then I fell off of the edge. The flood gates opened again. I pressed my hips into hers as all of me released. "Ah, fuck…Jesus Christ," I mumbled as my body shuddered above hers. She stroked my back instead of clawing into it. I panted heavily into her neck as the waves of the most perfect moment faded away. Raven's chest heaved up and down as she lay under me in bliss.

I pulled out of her and rolled next to her. My throat felt kinda sore from the yelling and screaming and panting. "Raven, you okay?" I asked as turned on my side. She was still lying on her back with her eyes closed.

I saw a faint smile on her face as she nodded. She turned on her side and faced me. "How do you feel?"

"Well other than being sore…between _there_, I feel fine."

"Well that's good, cause clearly you enjoyed it and something so pleasurable shouldn't involve pain," I answered with a smirk.

She lightly smacked my arm. "Someone sure has a big ego."

"It's not the only big thing I have," I said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh my god, shut up." The color in her cheeks was back.

"Just admit that I was so great that you would beg for it again."

"Never in a million years." I chuckled softly as I rubbed her bare skin softly. "Thank you."

"What, for rocking your world?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, thank you for giving me the most memorable experience in my life and helping with the Transformation."

"Trust me, I was more than willing to help," I said with my eyes trailing down her body.

She groaned softly. "Oh you pervert! How long are you gonna be like this?"

"That depends, how many times are we going to have sex?"

"A lot of times, I suppose."

"Then I think you just answered your own question." 


	11. Chapter 11

TPOV

"Dead? What do you mean?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "I mean what I said. He is gone forever."

"How…-?"

"I…killed him."

"WHAT?"

She let out a whimper. "Yes, I was so angry about him killing you, so I tracked him down and found him and well…I killed him."

"Raven, I-," I began.

"I know it was the wrong thing for me to do. Please do not think of me any differently."

"Raven, nothing could change how I feel about you. You are still the same beautiful, talented, smart girl I know…just with a slight temper." She chuckled softly at this. "You mean everything to me. I love you and I will stay with you no matter what."

Her pink lips formed a smile and she leaned in softly. "I guess this is the beginning of our vampire lives together, Tyler Roshon Blue."

I'm ready for anything with you, Raven Mariana Martinez." Our lips crashed together as my hands found their way through her hair.

"Ahem."

We turned to see my family and friends at the doorway. My mom ran to me and clutched onto me for the dear of her life. "Ty, I am so glad that you are okay," she whimpered, soaking tears in my hospital gown.

"I am fine, Mom."

"Well you didn't look fine while you've been asleep these past couple of days."

I sighed as I looked at her. "I know. I'm sorry."

I looked at Rocky, who looked timid and fragile. "Rocky?" She looked down at the floor and her face paled. CeCe and Deuce gave me solemn glance before gently nudging her towards me. "Raquel Oprah Blue, look at me."

Her eyes rose and met mine. She dashed to my bed and squeezed me with all her might, which startled me. Her breathing was in short, strangled gasps. I patted her back and tried to soothe her. "Its okay, Rocky. I'm right here."

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I...didn't want to lose my big brother."

I squeezed her back. "I promise you, you won't ever have to worry about losing me. I will always be here for you." I looked up at Raven and sad smile shown on her face.

_Later that week…_

I was discharged from the hospital an hour ago and I never realized how comforting my bed could feel. I had healed completely and my mom said I could take it easy for the next couple of days. I heard movement in my room, which startled me.

I sat up straight and looked around. "I know your there."

"I'm still getting used to the whole Quarter Blood thing," I heard a soft voice reply.

"It would be nice if I could see you."

She suddenly appeared in purple and black lace bra with matching panties. "Whoa."

Her dark brown hair fell in cascading curls that rested at her smooth back. Her honey colored skin attracted me to her beautiful curves. I sat up and watched every move that she made. "So, um, vampires can disappear too?"

"You're stalling," she stated.

"I'm sorry, but you just look…whoa."

I slowly stood up and made my way over to her. I had changed a lot. I had grown inches taller and was now a full head taller than Raven. I had developed toned muscles along my arms, making me stronger than before. She looked up at me with big hazel eyes. "Your eyes?"  
>"They came in a couple days ago. I guess yours did to."<p>

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're still brown, but they are becoming lighter."

"What's with the eye change?"

"When two vampires are destined to be together, their souls will bond and their eyes will match in color, meaning their soul belongs to the other."

"So basically, we are meant to be together," I said as I stepped closer to Raven.

"Yes," she said with slight coloring on her cheeks. I looked down her angelic face. "I've missed you, Ty," she whispered as she lean into my body.

"I've missed you too, Raven." She pressed her body against mine, every curve of her body fitting against mine. I kissed her lips as if it were my last time. Her thin arms snaked around my neck as she kissed back.

I ran my hands up and down her sides causing a shiver to erupt her body. I kissed along her sweet neck as her head was thrown back in pleasure. I clutched on to her as if she would leave at any second. She moaned as my teeth grazed her soft skin. I picked her up bridal style and sped off to her bedroom. Her very well insulated bedroom. I locked her window and threw her on her bed. I looked down at her form, with her expecting eyes.

"You are mine," I growled before I pulled her close to me. I snaked my arm behind her back and popped off her bra with one hand. I removed her bra and stared down at her. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She ran her hands through my hair as she pressed up against my body. I slowly trailed my kisses along her jaw to her neck. She slightly squeezed my shoulder as I fiercely swirled my tongue over her nipple. She sucked in her breath as my teeth grazed her breasts. I slid off her panties and flung them across the room before pressing my body along hers. I traveled my kisses along her stomach and thigh before getting to her entrance. I pressed her hips down as I swirled my tongue on her clit, slightly sucking on it.

Raven let out a shiver as I worked down there, with her hand grasping my hair. "T-Ty…Ohhh my g-god….Uhnnnn," she moaned. I stuck one finger in her and pumped in and out. I was kinda exploring to see if I could find her exact "G-spot". I stuck another finger in and went deeper, rubbing against her tight walls. Her back began to arch and her legs began to shake slightly. I kept adjusting myself until I hit one particular spot that made her body jolt. I added a third finger and hit that spot again and again.

"Right there…Uhnnnn," Raven groaned. As I kept going, the more she withered below me. Her body was shaking and she clawed her hands onto the mattress. I suddenly felt something wet touch my fingers. I slowly pulled out to see her cum on my fingers. I licked it off and kissed her lips again.

She pushed my away with a raised eyebrow. "Why'd you do that?"

"I am completely naked and soaking wet under you right now and you haven't taken off a stitch of clothing," she said out of breath.

"I like it better this way," I said with a smirk.

She removed my shirt and pushed on my chest until I was lying under her. "I need a little something too," she muttered as she unbuttoned my jeans. She snaked them down to my ankles before yanking them off. She saw the large tent in my boxers and let out a large moan. She hooked them with her finger before bringing them down. She gaped at my very large hard on. She tried to composed herself. "I see you've…grown a few inches." I chuckled before capturing her lips with mine and pulling her down so that she was on top of me. She brought her other leg to the other side of me and straddled me. I groaned as she grinded into me. One slip and I could… "Ohhh," we moaned as I entered her. I looked at Raven as she began to lift her herself before settling in my lap.

This is the first time that we've done this position…and so far I loved it. Her hands rested on my chest as she rode my dick. I had full access to her body and a wonderful view. It was turning me on even more, if that was even possible. I started thrusting upward and I gripped onto her hips. She reached down and began to rub herself as she shivered in pleasure.

I leaned her body more so I could slide into her with a little more friction. I felt like I was in heaven all over again as I watched my stunning girlfriend ride me with so much ecstasy. I grabbed her thick ass and slammed her down on my dick. I could feel her grip my shoulders as her walls tightened around me and gave a scream. I continued to rock against her body even though she had reached her climax. She leaned her body down until we were chest to chest. She pulled me out of her as she nibbled on my neck.

I turned us over so that I was on top and plunged into her tightness. She gasped at the fast motion, but the gasp soon turned into a moan. Her long legs wrapped around my waist as I continued. She spread her legs wide open so that I could go in faster. Her beautiful hands traced through my black curly hair while mine scratched the wall, peeling the paint off of it. She surrendered to me, collapsing onto my chest, allowing me to take all of her. It was so hard for me not to trace my nails deep into her skin, but I didn't want to hurt her or make any marks. I thrust deeper and harder than I've ever had and the screaming soon came.

She was becoming too much to handle and the blinding flashes of white appeared. I grasped the headboard of the bed. My body jerked and pleasure as she came for me and me for her. My grip wasn't enough to keep me from groans of pleasure. I pulled out and rested my face in the crook of her neck as I inhaled her sweet scent. Raven's chest heaved for breath as she stroked my arm. I finally looked up to see wood chips in her beautiful tresses. My head rose to peer at the headboard. Sure enough, a large section was broken off into little pieces. Raven tried to stifle a giggle.

"You're better off just grabbing onto me when we do that," she stated with a smirk.

"Another reason for your grandmother to hate me," I groaned before settling back.

_Meanwhile…_

NPOV

"Look brothers, we have mail from the Martinez clan."

"The Martinez? Oh _that _family."

"Oh stop that. One person is under a curse and they turn into bad guys for you."

"That foolish girl broke the law and what happened to her was something she knew would happen."

"No matter. Let us see what they have to say."

"Oh, it looks like there is a new vampire under their wings."

"Looks like we don't need to intervene."

"Yes, we do."

"By what means?"

"It has almost been sixteen years. I have been waiting a long time and now, I am ready. I am ready to get what I want from the Martinez's."

_THE END_

_A/N: This is the end of Fang It Up! Raven and Ty are starting the rest of their lives, but someone is going to plot against them and turn everything upside down. The sequel to Fang It Up will be called War It Up, and it will be coming soon. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Six months later ..._

TPOV

"Hello Bulldogs! Exams are over and summer vacation is finally here! Have a good summer and enjoy your break before a brand new year."

I happily closed my locker for the last time this school year. After everything that has between Raven and I, our relationship is still strong. It was relieving to be able to live normally after all of the complications we encountered.

I scanned the hallways, carefully maneuvering around the cheerful faces to find the one person I wanted. I finally found her at her locker dumping some crumpled papers into a nearby trash can. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of her.

I walked behind her before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me. She looked surprise, but let out a giggle when she realized it was me.

"Well you're in a good mood," Raven stated.

"Who wouldn't be? Sophomore year down, junior year to go," I answered.

She shut her locker and turned around in front of me. She let out a sigh as she entered my embrace again.

I raised my hand to her cheek. "What's with the exasperated sigh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned her head as she looked around. "I dunno, I guess I was surprised that everything worked out the way I wanted. We're together, Griffin's gone, we made it through the year without any total world chaos."

I kissed her as my hand snaked behind her neck and the other behind her back. "You don't have to worry about that. We're here together and that's all I've ever wanted," I assured her as I pulled away. She let out a smile before placing her lips against mine again.

"Gross!" groaned Rocky, Deuce, and CeCe from behind as. "Would you two please get a room? You're making me sick," Rocky complained.

"Fraid not little sis," I said before looping my arm around Raven and leading her through the halls.

"Do you want to come over later?" Raven asked.

"I would but I'd rather meet at Crusty's instead," I answered unevenly.

She turned her head towards me. "Why?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your grandmother most likely doesn't want me there. You know she hates me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time... She doesn't hate you!"

I shook my head refusing to agree with her. When Raven and I started dating, she a little overprotective, naturally, over Raven. It wasn't until we started having sex when I could sense her dislike. The little acts of affection resulted in clenched jaws that made me tense up from feet away. I thought when I got shot by Griffin and turned into a vampire that she would ease off on the hatred.

Then when I got out of the hospital, Raven and I were so close and sensual that I lost control for a little bit and I may have damaged Raven's bed. The worst part was having to explain how it got broken. Raven was so embarrassed and I begged to God to be anywhere else but there. Raven was red faced as she recounted the events. I watched her grandmother's face carefully. The deep set frown and cold and blank expression told me what she thought of me, despite Raven's empathic powers telling me otherwise.

Raven sighed as we exited the building. "Crusty's it is since you don't want to face my grandma's apparent _hatred," _she said as she gave me a look that made me flush. No matter how foolish she made it seemed, I was not going with Raven to face disapproving stares.

_Later that night..._

RPOV

"Good night, Grandma!" I shouted quickly.

"Raven?"

I turned to her before I opened my bedroom.

"I-I want you to know I'm proud of you and I am glad you're happy. And that I love you."

I smiled back at her. "Love you too, Grandma."

I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. I let a smile spread on my face. "Hello, Ty," I said coolly.

"How did you know I was here?" He had been hiding in the shadows, but I could still sense him. When I am alone with Ty, I can feel everything he feels and embrace his affections towards me.

I chuckled a bit under my breath. "Do you always forget that I can sense your emotions?"

"Pretty much," he answered as he walked towards me. "So how am I feeling now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He inched closer and closer towards me in subtle movements, but that was all I could focus on.

I pretended to ponder, even though I knew how he felt already. I tapped my chin and pressed my lips together. My eyes met his in an intense gaze.

"Horny," I answered when he became just an arm's length away from me.

He laughed as if it were a joke, but he was so horny that I'm surprised he didn't pounce on me the moment I walked through the door. "Is that so?" He asked as his arm snaked behind my back and pulled my against his hard body.

"Well I don't need powers to _feel_ how horny you are," I answered glancing at his lower region. His warm hands traveled under my shirt.

"Can you blame me?" His voice got so husky and deep that my knees almost gave out. His hands gripped me but my head was still unfocused. I grasped his shoulders to steady myself.

"I guess not," I said breathlessly. I fought to control my breath as his hands slid up and down my body.

His lips crushed against mine as he rolled my shirt up. I traced the muscles along his arms as our lips molded perfectly together. I closed my eyes as my shirt was lifted off of my body and my bare skin pressed against his hard chest. He pulled apart as his eyes studied my face. "What?" I asked softly.

He shook his head but I pressed on. "Why do you do that?" I complained.

"Do what?" He had a bewildered look on his face.

"That. When you stare at me with that intense look as if your analyzing me and when I ask you why, you dismiss it."

Ty paused and looked at me in silence while his fingers spread across the plane of my back.

"Do you know how much I love?" He asked slowly and softly. I just blinked at him, my confusion spreading on my face. His response didn't even answer my question.

"Yes," I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"Without your powers?" He pressed. I rolled my eyes hoping he would get to the point.

"Yes."

"I want to enjoy the rest of my life with you. Your face was the last thing I saw before...," he started before he trailed off."

I searched his eyes, wanting him to finish.

"You looked like an angel. I actually was content with going to heaven because you put me at peace. There are times were you look at me a certain way or the light catches your face so perfectly. Whatever the case may be, I have to stop everything and be grateful that your here. That I'm here."

I was taken aback by his words. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever. I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked it off before grabbing the back of his neck smashing my lips into his. This kiss was frantic and desired much more. Ty pulled away again. "I should've explained early if you were going to react like that," he joked as he caught his breath.

My cheeks colored but that didn't stop me from pushing him onto my bed. He tried to sit up and say something, but I had already captured his lips while straddling him, sealing his voice. He had said everything perfectly and that was enough for me. I pulled away and my stomach twisted. I saw what he was talking about. The orange sunset glowed through and touched his skin. Nothing could have caught my attention more than the sight of him. "I love you," I whispered as my eyes tore away from his face.

"I love you, too," he murmured before he pulled me back into our passionate embrace. I felt his hands roam around, as if exploring my body for the first time, which we both knew was not the case.

I was itching to remove his clothing and intertwine with his body. He shifted underneath me and sat up as he tore his shirt away. I traced my fingers slowly along his muscled arms, finding it hard not to notice the bulge in his pants.

I felt his fingers work on my jeans while he nibbled on my neck. I moaned as I pressed into him. I reached behind my back and fumbled to remove my bra. He smoothly move his hands and unclasped the bra before flinging it across the room. He sat there and stared at my chest until his eyes moved to mine with a grin on his face.

"The first couple of times we did this, I always struggled with that," he stated.

"It's kinda hard to do when your focused on other things."

"It wasn't hard for me."

"That's because you were already focused on ripping off all of my clothes." I expected him to come up with a snarky comeback, but we both knew it was true.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to resume to that if you don't mind," he said before reconnecting his lips to my neck.

"Well before we start..." I reluctantly pushed him away stood up and moved across the room. I rummaged around until I found the box and opened it. I pulled out a package before turning to Ty. He sat up and gave me a questioning look. I held up the condom package. "I'm ovulating, so unless we want any vampire babies running around, we need it if we want to continue."

Ty stood up and moved over to me. "I could have gotten the condoms," he said as he examined the packet.

"I know but these have special..._enhancements_ to them," I said as my cheeks flushed.

He grinned down at me before kissing my lips. "I intend on using those _enhancements_ very well," he whispered, knowingly sending shivers down my spine.

He pressed me against the wall, but I was far ahead of him, my hands on the buttons of his jeans, relieving him from the tight constriction created by his jeans. I wiggled out of my jeans, letting them gather at my feet. His chest connected with mine, his skin making mine tingle all over.

His fingers traced the lines along my curves and hips and waist, making me moan in anticipation. I gasped as he pressed himself into me, every inch of his body fit against me. His fingers ran through my hair while my fingers grasped his taught muscles.

I didn't even notice that my panties were gone until I felt his fingers slide between my thighs. My back arched against the wall as his fingers pushed against my sensitive nub. I groaned into his mouth, my nails digging into his skin. My leg found his waist, giving him better access. He swallowed my gasps and moans as he entered one of his fingers inside of me. He kept going and going until I cried out his name and my body shook and trembled and at his private touch of me. I wrapped the other leg around his waist and I heard a groan erupt from him. He removed his last piece of clothing before shifting around, sliding the condom on.

His hands ran over my body before he thrust me up into the wall. I gasped at his quick entrance into my body, but it turned into a moan as I felt my body accept him. We hadn't had the chance to do this together in weeks. With exams and all of the end of the year fun, we weren't able to be this close. Now here we are, clutching each other like our lives depended on it and moaning out each others names as if it was the only thing that we knew how to say.

My fingers latched onto his skin, needing to make purchase as he drove into my body. His touch of me before made it almost impossible to contain my moans and chants. His name fell from my lips as his lips connected with my skin. His grunts and groans against my skin made me tremble in pleasure.

He pressed his chest to mine and he hit the spot that made me scream out of his name. He continued to thrust his member into me with the stamina and strength that never seized to amaze me. His lips connected with mine until he picked up in speed and unleashed himself upon my body. I felt my back arch off of the wall again, but that made me push further on his length, causing me to scream his name. My nails traced along his back, from the shoulder blade to mid-back, surely leaving a mark. Ty hissed and growled in my ear, but I didn't know if it was because of my nails digging into his skin or just the feel of it all. I collapsed on his chest while he groaned my name into my ear, allowing him to use me for whatever he needed while I was in my post-orgasmic state.

He kept driving into me before he was sent reeling. His muscles tensed up and his body shook as he finally released. I still clung onto him because my legs were useless now. I panted as he pressed his forehead against my collarbone, fighting to catch his breath. I was glad that he was still pressed inside of me because I wasn't quite ready to let him go. He finally moved out of me and pulled off the condom before grabbing another packet. I could still hear his heart racing against my chest. He kissed me before resting his forehead on mine while his body calmed down.

"Those enhancements really do wonders," he stated with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but notice the second condom he was rolling on. Things were far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

-0RPOV

I groaned as the sun's rays peeped through the curtains in the room. I rolled to block it from my eyes, but not without bumping into a solid figure that radiated warmth. I opened an eye to see Ty sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and was drawn closer to him. I nuzzled his neck and lined up against his body.

After we both confessed our love to one another, about two months ago, things have gone really well. Tyler took it very great and so did Shawn. Ty put less restriction on the no dating employee's policy and I have been getting fewer glares than usual. Ty started sleeping in my bed at my apartment and I started sleeping in his bed at his house. Now we were in his house. Also if you're wondering, no I haven't had sex with Ty. Last time, we rushed and I'm going to take my time in this relationship.

I felt his muscles move slightly as a groan erupted from his body. I looked up to see him rubbing his tired eyes. He eyes found mine and he grinned down at me. "Good morning, Ty," I said softly.

"Good morning, Rae," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. I placed a hand on his radiating chest and grinned at him. His arms snaked around me and my skin tingled from him touching my bare arms. I loved the feeling he gave me. I loved him.

"We both need to get ready for work," I said softly.

"I'd much rather than be in bed with you." My smile got wider and I softly kissed his lips. His grip tightened around me and he pushed me so that I was lying on the bed and he was on top. I felt his loving hand sneak underneath my tank top and caress my stomach before I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I think we need to stop. Tyler needs go to school."

"You know you want to stay here," Ty smirked.

I bit my lips slightly. "I do, it's just that-," I began.

"It's just that what?"

I sighed. "Later." I got out of bed and headed for Tyler's room to get him ready.

TPOV

I looked at Raven as she walked out of the room. It is so strange. Every time we get really close, she gets a little hesitant. And it's always when I slip my hands under her clothes or I press my body against hers. I dismissed it and went to go take a quick shower. I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Tyler eating his breakfast. I ruffled his hair and went to grab a bagel. I spotted the duffel bag beside Tyler's feet.

"You excited about your sleepover?"

"Yup, I'm gonna play video games all night."

"Well we could do that all here, but I don't think your mom would let us."

"Hey! I heard that," Raven said as she descended the steps.

"You know it's the truth," I stated as my eyes scanned her body. She caught me and her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Come on boys, let's go."

We all climbed into the car to begin our day.

Later…

RPOV

_I groaned as the sun's rays peeped through the curtains in the room. I rolled to block it from my eyes, but not without bumping into a solid figure that radiated warmth. I opened an eye to see Ty sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and was drawn closer to him. I nuzzled his neck and lined up against his body._

_ I felt his muscles move slightly as a groan erupted from his body. I looked up to see him rubbing his tired eyes. He eyes found mine and he grinned down at me. "Good morning, Ty," I said softly. _

_ "Good morning, Rae," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. I placed a hand on his radiating chest and grinned at him. His arms snaked around me and my skin tingled from him touching my bare arms. I loved the feeling he gave me. I loved him. _

_ "We both need to get ready for work," I said softly. _

_ "I'd much rather than be in bed with you." My smile got wider and I softly kissed his lips. His grip tightened around me and he pushed me so that I was lying on the bed and he was on top. I felt his loving hand sneak underneath my tank top and caress my stomach. My body shivered with pleasure. I felt the fabric of my tank top being removed and I was now exposed to Ty. He grinned down at me before caressing my chest. His lips started sucking my neck while his warm hands removed my panties and shorts in one swoop. My hands found his boxers and removed them from his tone body. _

_ I connected my lips with his as he hovered over my body. He pulled away and looked me in my eyes. "I love you, Rae."_

_ "I love you too," I said softly. _

_ I saw him shift a little between my open legs and slowly push forward…_

My body jerked up and looked around. I was still in the office. My legs rubbed together and I felt something moist in between. Did I just day dream about Ty and I? Having sex? And I had an orgasm?

I shook my head as I made a bee line to the bathroom. I tried to clean up as best as I could. As I walked back to my office space, I passed Ty's conferencing room.

"How can you be talkin bout something you know nothing about?" Ty said.

"Well not everybody can be Mr. Swagger, getting it in everyday," one of the Ty's recording consultants, Kayleb, said. This made me pause for a long time.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon a guy like you doesn't have girls drooling over him?"

"Even if I did, I have Raven and I love her."

"Oh yeah, the new girl. You are very lucky, if you know what I mean."

"Stop that, we haven't done anything."

"Oh, Mr. Big shot hasn't even gotten it in yet? Like ever?"

"Yes. I've done it and it was only one time."

"Dude, how can you be with a girl like Raven and go that long without having sex? That sounds morbid."

"Look, I love Raven. I am more than ready to do anything with her; it's just all up to her." I stepped away from the door and my eyes widened. He wanted to do it? I walked to my station soundlessly and sank in my chair in thought. That daydream I had let me know that I most definitely wanted to have sex with Ty. "Raven you okay?" Shawn asked as he passed my desk.

I shook my head. "Can I ask really personal advice?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, so Ty and I's relationship is going strong and we're both want to take our relationship…a step further."

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, so it's that kind of question."

I blushed slightly. "Just listen. Do you think we would be taking things a little too fast?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"No. What exactly are you waiting for to happen before you do it?"

I pondered over this before coming empty handed. "Do love him?"  
>"Of course."<p>

"Do you feel comfortable with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to do it?" I rubbed my legs together and felt the moistness in between my legs.

"Yes."

"Does he love you?" I thought back on the words Ty just said.

"Positive."

"Then I think the next question you should ask is which way leads to the best lingerie store," he finished with a smirk.

TPOV

I sat in my kitchen bored out of my mind. Tyler was at his sleepover and Raven said that she had to pick up something important. I was reading over emails on my laptop when I heard the clack of heels. I turned my head and my jaw fell to my lap.

Raven stood the doorway with black lace panties and a tight night shirt that flowed with her tone body. The heels extenuated her long caramel legs and her hair was curly down her back. Her silhouette slowly made it's was over to me while my lungs fought for control. She was now in front of me, with her radiating warmth. If I wasn't so stunned, I would have ripped off all of her clothes and made love to her all night.

She had a small smirk on her face pressing into my body. "You okay, Ty?"

I cleared my throat before nodding my head. "Raven, what…how…?"

"I heard you talking to Kayleb earlier."

"Oh. Look you don't have to have sex with me. I don't want to-,"I began before she cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"You're not pressuring me. I thought about it and I'm 100% sure that I want to do this."

I looked in her eyes for any signs of uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," she said softly before pressing her soft pink lips against mine, pushing me against the kitchen counter. I felt the counter dig into my back, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Raven. I felt her hands work on the buttons of my shirt. I felt the sudden rush of cold air as she slid my shirt from my body, but when I pulled her body against mine, I felt the warmth all over again. I ran my hands through her beautiful hair and kissed her like I've hadn't ever kissed her before. I clawed at the fabric of her night shirt, wanting it off of her body so that I could be closer to her.

She pulled away and lifted the piece of clothing off of her body, leaving her in just her bra and panties. I pulled her back to me, her body in between my legs as I stayed seated on the bar stool. I traced my hands across her flat stomach and her wonderful curves, trying to memorize every part of her body. I remembered our first time doing this together. I had never been with a girl in that way and I was such a nervous idiot. My hands kept fumbling and my inexperience showed. Despite it being Raven's first time as well, she was a natural. Instead of ridiculing me, she helped guide me and reassure me that she was comfortable with everything that we did.

Even though it has been so many years since that night, we were touching and embracing one another as if no time had passed. "Ty?" I snapped back and looked up at Raven. She gave me a questioning look.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I just lost you there for a second."

"I was just thinking about the last time we were together."

Raven chuckled at the memory. "I never experienced something so awkward and so amazing in my life."

"I don't know how I was able to do it back then."

Raven's hands moved across my head and ran through my dark curls. "You obviously know what you're doing now," she said as she leaned into my body.

"And you always seem to know how to be perfect at everything."

"I'm not perfect, Ty."

"Well you're damn close to being perfect, if that was the case, which it is not," I murmured as my fingers traced along her body. I stood up and pulled her against my body. I groaned as she wrapped her long legs around my waist. I had to lean back on the counter for a little support. "And you said that you weren't perfect," I said in between our kisses. She giggled softly she wrapped her arms around my neck. I made my way up the stairs as she left kisses along my neck. I kicked open the door to our bedroom before shutting the door with my foot. I reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra with one hand.

I gently laid her down on the bed before leaning back so that I could look at her. I slowly moved my hand and began to pull the bra of her body, but when the piece of fabric was flung across the room; her hands took place upon her chest. "You string me along for all of this, just to tease me?" I asked as I poked her stomach. "I think you forget that I've already seen you naked."

"That was one time and I don't exactly have the body of a fifteen year old anymore," she retorted, but I knew deep down that she was stalling due to her nervousness. I gently grabbed her hands and moved them away from her chest. If it weren't for Raven's laughter, I think I would have stared at her chest all day.

"We are never gonna do this if you stare at my body the whole time. You gotta give me something more, Blue."

"What like this?" I asked before pulling of her panties in a quick motion.

She gasped at the action, but gained her focus back. "I was kinda thinking of something that involved _you _taking off your clothes."

"I think I need some help with that," I said with a suggestive smirk. Raven rolled her eyes, but sat up in the bed. I was already in front of her so she pulled me a little bit closer. She undid my pants before sliding them down my ankles. I groaned as I felt the rush of cold air hit me, making it harder to control the tent in my boxers.

I watched her intently as her warm hand ran across my chest and my abs before slipping under the fabric of my boxers. I fought hard to stop my moans from escaping when she gently grasped my member. I silently moved my hands to the waistband of my boxers before pushing them down to my ankles. I heard here take a sharp intake of breathe when she finally saw all of me.

"I think you forget that you've seen me naked as well."

She glared at me. "Like I said, you don't exactly have the body of a fifteen year old, either. Some parts more than others," she muttered as she glanced at my length in her hands.

"Can you give me an example?" She rolled her eyes at me and let go of my member. She moved over to the pillows and laid there.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind." I made my way over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom wrapper. Last time we did this she got pregnant, so I need to be sure. As much as I love Tyler, a baby is the last thing we need right now.

I turned to the bed and climbed on top of her body, locking my lips onto hers. I broke the kiss so that I could look her in her eyes. "Rae, are you sure you want to-," I started to say before she covered my mouth.

"Don't ask me if I'm sure that I want to do this. I'm already lying underneath you… naked. If I had any doubts than I wouldn't have greeted you with lingerie. I know what I want."

"I know. It's just that after last time…"

"Look, that time we were hormone-raged teenagers. It was amazing, but we were careless to not use a condom. But our lives are good now. I have you and I want nothing more than to have this connection with you again. We've learned from our experiences, but I won't let 'what ifs' stop me from doing this with you. So I suggest you just shut up and kiss me now."

I grinned at her before reconnecting my lips to hers. Her back began to arch as I started to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. I could hear her gasp and moan as my hands found her chest and begin to fondle her. She pressed her body closer to mine as I moved farther and farther down the length of her body. I felt her legs tremble slightly as my hands moved to her thighs. I looked up at her face and she gave me a slight nod as confirmation to keep going. Her lips parted and a soft moan left as I pushed my hand forward.

I could see her toes curling as I rubbed against her sensitive spot. Last time, we pretty much abandoned foreplay, but from the look on Raven's face, she was clearly enjoying this as much as I was.

I felt her hands run all over my body as I aligned myself. "I love you," I said softly as I looked into her eyes. Then I slowly pressed myself to her entrance. Raven took a sharp intake of breath and her hands gripped my shoulders. I then began to push myself farther and farther until Raven gave a moan in discomfort as her hands tightly squeezed my shoulders. I knew this part might have been uncomfortable for her since it has been five years since she has given herself to anyone.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I could feel her wiggling her hips under mine in order to deal with the discomfort. She nodded her head, but I could tell that she was trying to conceal her discomfort. I knew that if I gave her time to settle like last time then she would be fine. I groaned as I felt her body stretching in order to get you used to my size.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Raven gave me a nod saying that she was fine and that I could begin. I slowly pulled back before thrusting myself back into her. I began to find a rhythm that allowed for her to be comfortable with my movements. Raven let out a low moan as her eyes fluttered shut and her nails dug into my skin. My hands cupped around her thighs as I pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips against hers as I started to move a little bit faster, but Raven pulled away so that she could let out a gasp. I could feel her pressing her hips into mine as I began to kiss her neck.

At this point I was still going at a decent pace, but when Raven basically purred, "Faster," into my ear, I obeyed. When my pace sped up, she threw her head back into the pillows as she arched her back. Her legs parted farther apart in order for me to move faster into her. I loved the feeling of her nails scraping down my arms and my back. I dipped my head lower to her chest and she sucked in her breath as my teeth grazed her nipple. I felt her hands move away for my skin and start to rake through my curls. Her breathing had already become labored and she was now rocking her hips under mine in order to meet me half way.

I could feel her walls begin to tighten and I let out a groan. In my attempt to hold off my finish, I began to angle my strokes. I kept adjusting until I hit a particular spot that made her jump. "Ohhh…right…uhhh," she breathed out. I kept going at that spot as I felt her nails dig unto the skin of my back. I could feel how close she was and the only coherent words that she could say were either my name, fuck, or oh shit.

At this point the bed sheets had been thrown aside and her long legs were wrapped around my waist. I kept going faster and faster and I reached behind my back and pinned her hands over her head. I was face to face with her and I watched pure ecstasy display itself. I couldn't stop the smirk that etched onto my face. "You like it when I give it to you like this huh?"

She let out a loud moan in response and pushed her body further into mine. "God, I'm gon-gonna…" she trailed off as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"I know, Rae," I panted out. Our bodies were rocking together at such an amazing speed until Raven let out a high-pitched moan. She screamed out my name as her body shook in pleasure. I could feel her walls convulsing, but I still wasn't ready to release yet. I slowed my movements down a little so that Raven could catch her breath, but I was surprised as we were both flipped and I was on the bottom.

I groaned as Raven rode me for the first time. I ran my hands up and down her sides, causing her to shiver. She had just started to build her own rhythm when I started to move my hips as well. She gripped onto my shoulders and leaned down to leave kisses on my neck.

I was vaguely aware of how our movements caused the bed to hit the wall. I was beginning to get so close and I just couldn't handle her anymore. I gripped her buttocks and pulled her harder onto my member and she let out a gasp in pleasure. I picked up in speed and rocked my body harder against hers until her moans turned into incoherent words again.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this with you again," She panted into my ear. She was getting tighter and tighter and the more I thrust into her, the more frenzied our movements became.

Raven gripped tightly onto my skin as she reached her climax again, her moans echoing throughout the room. My nails dug painfully into her hip as I felt my muscles twitch. My heart was pounding against my chest and I moved so fast and hard against her body until the tight coil in my abdomen snapped. My eyes were met with a blinding light as my climax shook every part of my body. I felt my senses drift away as I released myself.

When my senses came back, the first thing I noticed was the strong, musky smell of sex. Raven was lying on top of me, her head resting on my heaving chest. One of my hands ran across her back while the other pushed her hair out of her face. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-lidded.

We were lying like this for a while before anyone spoke. "You okay, Rae?"

"I can't move."

I let out a soft chuckle. "What?"

"My arms feel like jelly and I swear if I my legs rub together again, I while just cum again."

I gently pulled out of her and shifted her so that her head rested on my chest, but so that her body wasn't completely on top of mine. "Better?"

"Much," she mumbled as she nuzzled my neck.

"So which do you think was better? Our first time from 5 years ago or just now?"

"This time was _so_ much better."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Should I be offended or glad about that response?"

She giggled as she traced the lines on my chest. "Take it any way you want it, I'm just giving my honest opinion." I rolled my eyes at her.

"How do I deal with you all of the time?"

You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, Blue."

"Well if this is what I get for being with you, then I'd say it's a damn good compromise."

She grinned at me, but she soon let out a yawn. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she protested.

"What? Ashamed to say I tired you out?" I asked as I poked her stomach. She smacked my chest, but snuggled closer to me. "You should really get some sleep, though."

"Mmmm, why's that?" She asked softly before yawing again.

"Let's just say you don't know what amazing is until we've had Round 2."


End file.
